Overlord: Cain of Ainz Ool Gown
by Neon dagger
Summary: Ainz starting out with a different avatar known as Cain with a 'unique' skill set See Profile for one-shots/ideas for other stories
1. Chapter 1

One-shot Overlord: Cain of Ainz Ooal Gown

I don't own Overlord

Note: Suzuki's avatar is named Cain not Momonga due to his character background which is a meshed up of several stories/origins of Cain… also HeroHero arrived and left much earlier than in cannon

Suzuki Satoru smiled by which I mean he sent an emoji as he spoke with HeroHero, one of his few friends who had replied to his email, and much to his joy HeroHero still had a bit of his personality with him despite his rather bleak and difficult work life.

"I am so sorry for spilling all of this on you Cain I know this probably isn't what you wanted to talk about or hear but I swear its like they are trying to wear me down…I feel like my avatar looks!" stated HeroHero in exasperation while raising one of his sludge like arms.

Cain again sent a smile emoji as he replied "It ok I understand however I would recommend going to a doctor it sounds pretty bad." this was followed by a sweat/awkward smiley face emoji.

HeroHero sent his own smile emoji before speaking again "I'm sorry but think that I am going to turn in for the night Cain I am practically falling asleep here."

Suzuki frowned in his seat however as expected his avatar's expression didn't change but he sent another smiley face "I understand." as he said this Suzuki mental hoped his friend would stay at least for a bit longer but the man just sent one more emoji a sad smiley and promptly logged off leaving Cain alone in the large council room.

Cain felt anger and slammed his fist against the council room table he couldn't understand it they all left so easily after all the effort put into their guild and characters only to throw it all away…Cain quickly reminded himself that they didn't just abandon him and the game on a whim they had lives and dreams outside of the game that they wanted to live and achieve but that didn't mean that they should just ignore all the time and effort they put into this world.

Cain took a slow breath and calmed himself before he got up from his seat and walked to a large golden staff which could change its form to become a sword, again like his character it was a decision made and agreed upon by the guild as it was made to be Cain's own weapon.

It was made just as Cain abandoned his Momonga persona and the guild decided that it should be able to change to match him increasing his skills and abilities based on whatever form it was in the staff increased his magic abilities and the sword his physical even if the change ability had a 3 minute cool down but all the same the weapon of his guild the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown was an incredibly powerful item made by the guild capable of even some programmer level abilities...it had never actually been used and thus Cain decided that he would take it with him

After exiting the council room Cain came across a string of maids and an elderly looking man all wearing very finely detailed cloths Cain gave them the command to follow as he moved not looking back as he moved knowing that the string of servants were following.

After a few moments Cain and the servants made it to the throne room and paused allowing the giant doors to open before they entered and Cain moved to the throne room and sat after dismissing the servants to the side with the command to stand ready.

Cain then took notice of Albedo one of the three sister characters created by Tabula Smaragdina Cain then began reading through her flavor text and found that she would have made for a great girlfriend if not wife except for the final line in the dialog box "…and she is also a slut."

Cain couldn't keep his cool and in a moment of exasperation used his guild's staff's abilities to alter the text changing it to "she loves Cain." and while he was on a roll with his changes Cain called for the rest of Tabula's creations and after a quick read through (read as skimmed all the way to the bottom) Cain found that Rubedo's flavor text also shared Albedo's slut text.

Thus Cain repeated his previous rewriting duo to not wanting to change too much else not having much of an idea of what to replace it with this one in particular made Cain's stomach drop a little as Rubedo's appearance was that of a child almost on par with Mare and Aura or possibly even Shalltear.

However Nirgredo despite her frightening appearance was the most normal and had no…interesting extras after his changes were made Cain had them stand to the side and bow with the servants after some time in the silence alone Cain began reminiscing the past of Ainz Ooal Gown in its prime as well as his start into the game and his now unique avatar.

Flashback

Suzuki had originally been started as an elder lich and he had almost religiously been PKed again and again so often that he had honestly considered dropping the game completely but he was saved by Touch Me who introduced him to his first friends in-game which eventually lead to him joining their guild of Nine's Own Goal headed by Touch Me himself.

Many fun times were had and many more friends were gained but eventually the guild of Nine's Own Goal was disbanded and Ainz Ooal Gown was raised in its stead with the still elder lich Suzuki as the leader it was only some time as head of the guild when Ainz came into possession of a particular item.

See the members of Ainz Ooal Gown had been block from accessing a mine that they had laid claim to for a month by another guild presumably through the use of a powerful item thus Ainz Ooal Gown attacked and raided gaining ahold of the item Ouroboros.

At first Suzuki wanted to use the item to improve the guild itself but at the insistence of his guild mates he used it for himself and after a bit of thought and again clearing it with his guild mates he used Ouroboros to request that he be allowed to make his own unique Character/race.

The game developers took a while to reply but when they did the requested that they would allowed to monitor and give advice as to make sure that he didn't create a character/race of God mode creatures as well as provide lore or generate new lore for his creation.

After some time and some haggling between himself and the game developers he ended up with his current character and the with all the powers, abilities, and base stats of his character the game developers gave him an ultimatum he could give up all of his current levels and avatar and start over or he could give up on some of the more extreme abilities.

Suzuki again after running it passed the guild agreed to sacrifice his avatar and all his levels for his new creation much to the shock of the game developers whom in a moment of generosity gave him a hidden skill which only activated after reaching level 70 **Monstrous Mutation:** **by devouring (Defeating) a monster/opponent the user permanently unlocks a free Job or Racial level slots with one of the monster's/opponent's job or racial skills within which doesn't affect the users main selected Racial levels/Jobs levels but can be leveled up the same way.**

Granted they didn't tell him about it and it took forever and an age but by the time he was level one hundred again he had renamed himself Cain he had more job/racial levels he particularly went out of his way to obtain rare and powerful jobs/racial and due to his unique skill it was possible to have them all equipped at the same time needless to say he had been reported for cheating on many occasions.

But the ones who complained were quickly shot down by the game developers and resolved to find Ouroboros themselves and make their own unique and powerful creation but of course Cain's friends found it again and put it away in the vault for a 'rainy' day.

Cain's Character sheet looked something like this.

**Cain of Nazarick Heteromorphic**

**Level 100 Race**

**Job: One of the Supreme Beings, Ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, The First Murder, Kin Slayer**

**Residents: The Great Tomb of Nazarick**

**Alignment: Extreme Evil -500**

**Racial level: First Murder 5 lv**

**First blade user 5 lv**

**Progenitor of vampires 5 lv**

**ect.**

After the first Racial level the page folded with and arrow pointing down simply stating press to see more

**Job Level: ****Ruler of Death 10 lv**

**Cursed Knight of the End 5 lv**

**Father of murder 10 lv**

**Devour of Dragons 5lv**

**Other**

Flashback finished

Needless to say Cain decided to give go at being a magic knight and with all of the added job/racial levels he became borderline unstoppable on any battlefield be it PVP or Player vs Game.

With him in the lead and in the front lines the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown became one of the most popular, powerful, and well known guild in the entire game.

Cain shifted in his chair and pulled himself from his memories just in time to see the clock in the corner of his vision approached 10 seconds.

"Well Yggdrasil it's been fun…in fact it's been a blast." said Cain to the open air before closing his eyes and mentally counting down waiting for the automatic log out to kick him but after a solid thirty seconds Cain opened his eyes and saw the hall of his guild.

At first Cain thought perhaps that the game developers had pushed back the shutdown but there was no message and he couldn't see his HP or MP anymore thus he tried to use the message function on the consul to get in contact with the the developers with the GM call function and when he found that he couldn't access and or use said consul Cain spoke "What the hell?!"

Cain immediately froze when another voice responded to his "My lord?"


	2. Chapter 2

Overlord: Cain of Ainz Ooal Gown

I don't own Overlord

Suzuki stared blinking owlishly at the NPCs in front of him with his jaw hanging free as Albedo with her head raised to look at him before she repeated the question "My Lord?"

Suzuki put his jaw back into place and spoke "My…the GM call function isn't working."

Albedo tilted her head and replied "I am deeply sorry my dear Lord Cain but I don't know of this GM call magic of which you speak."

Suzuki was about to speak again but a small child like voice spoke up "Sister Albedo what has Lord Cain asked of you?" Suzuki found himself looking behind Albedo to look for the source of the voice and found one Rubedo looking up at them with a curious and playful look in her eyes.

Albedo and Rubedo stared at their lord and love as his face twisted in confusion before he somewhat shakily schooled his features and spoke "Something is wrong." the voice that spoke the words was deep and clear but it hid nervousness.

Albedo tilted her head slightly in confusion and this again made Cain even more nervous and so he turned to face Sebas and spoke "Sebas go out and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick."

The refined and elderly looking butler stood from his kneeling position bowed at the waist and straightened his back before replying "As you wish Lord Cain."

As the man left Suzuki ordered that the rest of Nazarick be put on lockdown before dismissing the maids to their floors Suzuki then seemingly on a whim turned back to Albedo and her sisters before dismissing them back to their floors as well.

This meant that he was now alone with Albedo who was smiling at him as she stood beside him Cain decided that now was the time to test whether or not he was still in the game or not.

Cain turned to Albedo and with a stutter asked his question "Albedo m-may I touch your b-breasts?" Cain immediately froze that sounded bad even from his own mouth.

Albedo however seemed pleased at the question and moved closer pushing her chest closer to him giggling faintly as she did Cain took a moment unconsciously licking his bottom lip due to his nervousness before slowly raising his hand grasping one of them softly.

However the second Cain's hand grazed her cloths Albedo let out a small gasp of pain which immediately withdrew his hand unsure as to what caused the pain "Albedo are you ok?"

Albedo dramatically shook her head positively before she spoke "It is ok my lord that didn't hurt much." Albedo then began to trail off muttering dirty things to herself as Cain, who had stop listening to her after her first sentence, began to think on why his touch had hurt Albedo.

After a few moments Cain arrived at a conclusion one of his racial classes or passive skills had an auto damage feature and despite not being able to access the consul he somehow recalled all the classes and skills that had that trait and when he thought of disabling or otherwise shutting off the auto damage part of the ability something in him seemed to click.

Cain then raised his hand to try again instantly drawing the heavily blushing and slightly panting Albedo back into the real world from her fantasies offering her chest again almost forcing her chest forward.

This time when Cain's palm met Albedo's breast there was no gasp of pain, internally Cain nodded to himself as his hand started to subconsciously squeeze and release due to the firm but soft feeling of her breast much to Albedo's pleasure.

Cain however was now thinking over the fact if he were still in the game the action that he had, still was, committing would have gotten him auto banned but nothing only confirming at least a little in Cain's mind that he was no longer in Yggdrasil or some sort of beta test.

Cain's thoughts were interrupted however by a small moan drawing his mind and eyes back to the woman in front of him where upon seeing her and realizing what he was doing he immediately released her chest.

Realizing that he had been fondling her for so long Cain went to apologize but Albedo cut him off before he could "Is my first time to be here in the throne room?!" asked the inflamed and blushing Albedo while she clutched at her dress.

Cain's eyes widened in surprise and his head almost smacked against the back of his throne as Albedo moved closer speaking of more and more lewd things that she thought they were about to do.

After hearing some of the things she was say Cain did his best to hide his body's response and replied with a commanding shout "Calm down!"

Albedo immediately backed away a slightly sad look on her face as she lowered her head and spoke "I-I am sorry Lord Cain that was presumptuous of me."

Cain suppressed a full body shudder and stood while again doing his best to hide his body's reaction lest he excite Albedo again before he began to walk away "A-albedo in an hour's time I want all the guardians except for the fourth and eighth floors to meet me on the sixth floor… I am going on a head s-see you later." Albedo gave a bow and didn't raise her head until Cain had left.

Cain for his part made his way out of the throne room at a rather awkward pace a mix of slight jog and a faux graceful walk and it was a few minutes before he finally felt that he was far enough away to slow down and think some more.

After some thought Cain decided that he needed to test the team damage and see if there was a way to shut it off or limit it and the best or maybe the most ironic place to do this would be the arena guarded by the dark elf twins.

Thus he began he decide to try and teleport to the arena on the 6th floor with the use of his ring and much to his delight it worked as it should depositing him just shy of the arena's entrance.

Once he entered the arena Cain couldn't help but admire the false sky above him in all its star lit glory recalling Blue Planet and he smiled as the memories attached with his friend.

However, Cain's memory review came to a stop when he noticed a small red and white blur jump from the VIP box with a giggle before it landed and ran to him coming to a stop not 5 feet from him.

"Hello Lord Cain it's a pleasure to see you and welcome the sixth floor !" stated the blur which Cain now saw to be a small elven child who was smiling at him causing Cain give a small and gentle smile in reply.

"Aura I am sorry but I will be intruding in yours and your brother's floor for a bit." said Cain still smiling at her.

"Lord Cain you are the leader of the supreme beings, any visit form you could never called an intrusion." said Aura smiling at Cain before she seemed to have a sudden realization and turned to look at the VIP box.

"Mare get down here you are disrespecting Lord Cain!" shouted Aura cupping her hands around her mouth in an attempt to increase her volume and carrying power of her voice.

It was then that Cain saw a second figure, who Cain assumed to be Mare Aura's twin brother, appear from the VIP box but unlike the first it didn't jump down it just stayed inside the box or it did until Aura shouted that she would drag the person down herself if they didn't hurry up.

This threat seemed to work on the figure and they jumped down this one was blue and unlike Aura the landing wasn't very graceful but after straightening out their cloths before they began running over and again nowhere near as fast or graceful Aura's approach but after a few moments the second dark elf twin joined them.

"I-I am s-sorry Lord Cain." stuttered Mare shyly while he bowed his head as Aura gave him and annoyed look and with her arms raised with her palms laying upwards in a shrug Cain simply nodded before he looked at the twins frowning slightly at Bukubukuchagama's choose in clothing Aura's was fine she looked sharp Mare on the other hand disturbed him slightly.

Mare was after all a boy and Aura was female it was only that Bukubukuchagama's sense of humor that she made these two into what could have been considered a trap set, a female reverse trap and a male trap, the two elven twin's age didn't help at all as they were by elven standards young still children even though they were actually 76 years old.

If Cain wasn't aware of the fact that Mare was a male he probably would have found him cute…not that he didn't find the twins adorable in their own way but still.

It was then that Cain realized that he had been staring at the twins and tried to brush passed it "I have come to tes…confirm the guild weapon's power as well as some other things to ponder with your help."

As Cain finished his statement the twins finally took notice of the staff in his hand and Aura was the first to reply seemingly in awe over the golden staff in Cain's hands.

"Is that the legendary weapon crafted by the Supreme Beings specifically for you Lord Cain?" asked Aura as she took in the features of the staff while Mare did the same.

Cain nodded and replied pride filling his chest when he remembered all the time and effort his guild mates and himself had put into the creation of the his personal weapon needless to say he began to joyously speak of its creation, its attack power, its passive perks, and its skills.

After a bit of this Cain realized that he had been rambling and stopped talking for a moment while closing his eyes trying to block out the image his mind was conjuring of the twins' bored or annoyed faces and posture due to his ramblings.

However, in doing so he missed the twins' actual reaction which was of shock and awe whispering between each other about how Cain and the staff where cool.

So before he opened his eyes Cain ordered the twins to set up test dummies for him to practice his weapon's current form…after a set of Aura's dragon kin set out a few human sized straw dummies and backed away Cain pointed his staff at the straw men and spoke **"Summon: Primal Fire Elemental!"**

The red gem in the staff glowed and the straw men almost immediately caught fire and disintegrated that fire then swirled together into a massive almost dragon kin like beast with a tornado of flame for a lower body.

Cain's attention was then drawn to Aura and Mare who were looking at his creation in awe Aura in particular looked like she wanted to fight it.

Cain decided that he would indulge her "Do you want to fight it?" Cain's question immediately caught the attention of Aura who nodded excitedly at him to which Cain tilted his head and pointed out with his chin in an invitation much to Aura's delight and Mare's despair.

Cain moved to the outer edge of the arena as dark elf twins moved to the center of the arena where the Primal Fire Elemental stood awaiting orders which Cain gave after the dark elf twins were ready "Primal Fire Elemental attack the dark elf twins."

The beast immediately roared and charged but Aura jumped and slashed it with her whip and cleaved through it but it brought itself back together and threw a punch at Aura but Mare cast a shield spell and protected his sister before she attacked again.

Seeing that the fight was going the way he expected Cain turned away turning back to his thoughts after a few moments he decided to try the message spell but as he feared the spell reached but connected to nothing and ended.

Cain was about to turn his attention back to the twins when the spell connected and he heard Sebas' voice through the spell "My Lord is there a problem?"

Cain's reply was immediate "No how is the outside of the tomb." there was a pause before Sebas replied.

"There is a problem…" however Cain cut off Sebas before he could continue.

"Please come to the 6th floor arena and inform the floor guardians and me at the same time." ordered Cain as his eyes drifted to the false sky again.

Cain got the impression that Sebas was bowing his head as he responded "As you wish my Lord." the call ended in silence.

Cain had just brought his hand away from his head when he suddenly felt a snap in his head and he turned to face the Primal Fire Elemental only to see it fading away.

Smiling Cain approached the dark elf twins and they did the same and when they met Cain decided that they looked a bit thirsty and reached into his storage and withdrew a pitcher and two cups.

"Would you two care for a drink?" asked Cain holding out the cups to the two, each twin nodded and took a cup which Cain then filled with water from his pitcher much to the shock and awe of Aura and Mare.

The twins then savored the drink their Lord had poured for them and once they were finished Cain asked if they wanted another but the two denied his offer.

It was then that Aura spoke "Lord Cain to be honest I didn't know you were this nice I thought you were scary." Cain tilted his head curiously as he picked up the cups and returned them and the pitcher to his storage.

"I can be scarier if you like." said Cain but Aura and Mare made dismissive gestures with their hands before Aura spoke.

"No no I like you a whole lot more this way!" Cain smiled at the two and nodded to them however before anymore could be said a black circle opened near them and a short slightly buxom girl exited.

Her face was regal looking and she wore a deep purple dress with red trim and lining and it was in a Victorian style and she was a bit on the short side only a bit taller than Aura.

Cain smiled at Shalltear she did the same the moment she saw Cain and she took a single hurried step before she seemed to teleport into a tackle hug on Cain, much to his shock.

"Lord Cain my dearest love, father of my race and the one being I could never rule above!" exclaimed Shalltear clinging to Cain's neck which due to Cain's height left her with her feet off the ground giggling all the while.

It was then that Aura spoke up seemingly annoyed if her frown meant anything "Shalltear stop drooling on Lord Cain!" Shalltear immediately stopped giggling and released Cain's neck before she turned her head slightly to look at Aura and Mare.

"Ahh shorty I didn't notice that you were here." said Shalltear earning a twitch from Aura and before anything could be said in reply Shalltear continued "Mare I can't imagen having such a troublesome sister, how do you do it?"

Aura then let her frown fall from her face and she spoke almost in a whisper "Miss fake tits." immediately Shalltear reached for her chest in shock with a look of horrified shock on her face.

"That's what I thought you must have over stuffed your bra in a hurry and that's why you went through the trouble of using a gate instead of running, you were worried that it would shift as you ran!" said Aura with a wide smile on her face.

Shalltear ground her teeth as she replied "You have no room to talk you have nothing but a boy chest!" but to this insult Aura still smiled and shrugged.

"That may be but I am only 76 years old I have many years left before I am done growing up!" replied Aura nonchalantly before she continued "However, you are in a dead body so I think it's about time you accept your bug bites."

Cain couldn't help the kind hearted smile that spread across his face as he stared at the two small women verbally brawl recalling that Bukubukuchagama and Peperoncino also had spats much like this when they were still playing.

After a few seconds a deep almost echoing voice came from the far end of the arena "Both of you behave yourselves, you are acting like children in front of Lord Cain!"

Shalltear was about to talk back but Cain now with a serious expression on his face put an end to it by stomping his staff on the ground before speaking "Cocytus is correct now is not the time for playing…" Cain then turned to face Cocytus and spoke again "It is a pleasure to see you Cocytus."

As said insectoid warrior finished his approach and came to a stop he replied "I will always come when you call my Lord!"

It was then that another voice rang out a cultured and refined voice spoke from another direction "I apologize for my late arrival everyone, I hope that you weren't waiting to long."

Cain again turned his head and was met with the sight of Demiurge and Albedo both making their way to him…once they were all together in a group Albedo took a few steps closer before kneeling an action mimicked by the remaining Floor Guardians.

Cain was momentarily shocked but managed to keep a straight face as Albedo began to speak "I, Albedo Guardian Overseer pledge myself to Lord Cain last of the supreme beings."

The rest of the Floor Guardians then mimicked Albedo one after another until they were finished these words caused a bit of a mix up in Cain and some of his Passive skills began to act up unleashing an oppressive aura which despite their many strengths managed to push them all a bit lower into their kneeling.

Cain then spoke "Most Excellent my Floor Guardians I have no doubt that you will do your duties and fulfill your orders without fail!" this was apparently the right thing to say as all the Floor Guardians perked up visibly and had smiles or at least smirks on their faces.

Cain then noticed Sebas in the corner of his vision and began speaking "However, at this time the situation involving Nazarick's location and surroundings is still unknown to us and with that said I early ordered Sebas to search the surrounding area." as Cain finished he turned bodily to face Sebas who bowed to him before approaching closer.

Once Sebas finished getting to a respectable distance he kneeled and began speaking "Lord Cain it appears that the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported to grassland that is to say that the swamp that once surrounded it is nowhere to be seen and furthermore there wasn't a single building, human or monster, within one kilometer of Nazarick's current position."

Cain thanked Sebas for his work before speaking "It is as I thought Nazarick has been moved to an unknown place by unknown means…Floor Guardian Leader Albedo and Defensive leader Demiurge I have orders for you both, fortify our defenses and find a way to further our info gathering…the rest of you follow their example."

All of the Guardians replied immediately "Yes my lord." Cain nodded and then turned to Mare.

"Mare is there a way to hide the Great Tomb of Nazarick?" asked Cain looking into the eyes of the male dark elf.

Mare nodded before replying "Yes, my Lord though it will be difficult if all we use is magic…however if we cover the walls in dirt and vegetation it would help camouflage us from intruders."

Albedo almost immediately spoke anger coloring her words "You would smear dirt on the Great Tomb of Nazarick?!"

Cain however cut her off before she could say more "Albedo do not speak out of turn." after Albedo apologized Cain turned his eyes back to Mare and spoke again "Are you sure that will be enough to disguise us Mare?"

Mare nodded positively and spoke "Yes Lord Cain though…"

Cain nodded and spoke seeing why Mare was hesitating "I see one hill would look a bit unordinary…" Cain then turned to Sebas and asked a question "Are there any nearby hills that we could blend in with Sebas?"

Sebas replied negatively "No there are none it is nothing but flat land as far as the eye can see."

Cain then replied "Hmm would making dummy hills suffice?" at Sebas' nod Cain turned back to the assembled Floor Guardians and spoke again "Then that is what we shall do and then we will use illusion magic to hide the areas that we can't cover."

"As you wish my Lord it shall be done." said Mare bowing his head.

"However, before any of that begins I have a question I wish for each of you to answer honestly…Shalltear you shall be first, what is your opinion of me?" asked Cain staring at the true born vampire.

Shalltear already blushing spoke "You are beauty incarnate there is nothing living or undead that could compare to your brilliance." Cain then turned to Cocytus calling his name to give his answer.

Cocytus straightened his back slightly and replied "A man unrivaled in power, unmatched by any of the Floor Guardians and man truly worthy of ruling the Great Tomb of Nazarick until the end of times."

Cain then turned to Aura and she spoke "You are compassionate and always three steps ahead of the game." Cain then turned to her brother.

Mare then spoke as prompted "A kind and merciful leader." Cain then faced Demiurge who then gave his response.

"A man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them swiftly and efficiently without hesitation of any kind and your nigh enigmatic nature makes you impossibly difficult to predict."

Cain then turned on Sebas who was at his side calling the man's name as he did.

"You are the head of all the Supreme Beings and despite all the others leaving us you mercifully stayed with us until the very end." said Sebas bowing slightly lower as he finished.

Finally Cain turned to the last Floor Guardian "Lastly, Albedo?"

"You are the highest ranking member of the Supreme Beings our ultimate master and the ruler of Nazarick as well as the man to which my heart and soul belongs." said Albedo passionately.

Cain almost flinched at the last few words but replied "Yes I see I have heard your thoughts and given you your orders go work faithfully in my name!" once he finished Cain used the ring of Nazarick and teleported to a random hall.

Cain then released a breath and took an even larger one in internally stressing at the high views that the Floor Guardians had of him…he then noticed that some of his Passive skills were on and shut them off wondering just when they had come on.

**Back with the Floor Guardian**

Everyone remained on their knees for a few moments until finally Albedo stood brushing off the dirt which had got on her dress as she did so.

Mare was the first to speak "That was scary I thought I was going to faint."

Aura replied immediately "Yeah I was sure that the pressure was going squish us!"

Cocytus then spoke "To think he would be so amazing."

Then Albedo spoke clutching her hands to the center of her chest as if in prayer "When he shows his true power and authority he is even more glorious than I imagined!"

Demiurge pushed up his glasses as he replied "Indeed."

Cocytus then spoke again "He seemed pleased with our pledges of loyalty I do hope that is the case."

Aura then cut in smiling widely as she spoke "He acted completely different when he was alone with Mare and me in fact he was super kind and gentle he even gave us something to drink because he thought we looked thirsty."

No one noticed Albedo panting and shaking slightly which became more aggressive as they continued to talk "That just proves he is a true ruler through and through his power and mercy is amazing." said Mare.

Albedo finally whipped around hands still clutched over her chest sporting a wide smile and a deep blush as she spoke "It is just as you say Mare he wasn't he, he sensed our feelings and acted on them accordingly just as an absolute ruler should, of the forty one Supreme Beings he stands at the top and when all the other have left us he mercifully stayed behind with us!"

Sebas who was also standing now spoke "If there is nothing more I will return to my duties I don't know where Lord Cain has gone to within the Tomb but wherever he is I should stay by his side."

Albedo who had turned to face him replied "Very well if anything happens please let me know immediately Sebas, especially if Lord Cain calls for me personally but if he calls me to his bed camber then I will need room to prepare but if Lord Cain wishes for me immediately I will…"

Sebas cut her off with his words "You have made yourself clear, I shall take my leave." as he finished Sebas bowed slightly and walked away from the group it was then that Demiurge noticed that Shalltear had yet to stand up and she was quietly whimpering on the ground.

"Is there something wrong Shalltear?" asked Demiurge with a bit of worry coloring his voice.

Cocytus spoke next "Are you hurt, ill!?" at the questioning Shalltear raised her head exposing a flushed and blushing face.

"No, I am fantastic I just got a little over stimulated is all, his power was so intense my underwear went through a bit of a crisis." said Shalltear without a hint of shame.

Albedo didn't take to kindly to Shalltear's words and spoke "Disgusting bitch!" Shalltear immediately stood and faced Albedo a scowl on her face as both women glowed with hostile intent.

"What don't pretend your aren't thrilled over the gift he just gave us he just shared a bit of his power with us, if something that incredible doesn't make you excited you must be rancid beneath that dress!" shouted Shalltear again without shame.

Immediately Albedo responded with a wide and demented smile "You filthy parasite!"

Shalltear spoke again while a sporting her own smile "The Supreme Beings made me what I am and I take pride in it and a big mouthed idiot gorilla isn't going to change that!"

"Keep flapping those fangs see where it gets you!" roared Albedo.

Demiurge decided that he had seen enough and spoke "Right, Aura I will let you deal with the women issue."

Aura's response was immediate "whoa, whoa not so fast you can't dump this on me."

Demiurge of course had a response prepared "If it starts to get bloody I will intervene." Mare seemed to struggle with his morals for a moment but made the smart choice choosing life over his sister walking away from her just behind Demiurge.

"Is this really something to fight over?" asked Cocytus much to Aura's dismay.

"Even you Cocytus?" asked the now resigned Aura before turning back to the two fighting women unsure of how to prevent an actual fight.

After they were some distance away Demiurge felt it was safe to talk "Their little spats aside I would be interested to see the results of such a union." Mare looked at him with a confused look and Demiurge continued.

"It would be a great addition to our forces and pave the way for Nazarick's future." stated Demiurge.

Mare's confused look persisted as he spoke "I am not sure I understand."

Demiurge frowned slightly before pushing up his glasses and spoke again "Every great ruler needs an Heir don't they…Lord Cain stayed with us till the end but one day he may leave join the other Supreme Beings where ever that is, therefore it would be nice if he left an Heir for us to swear our loyalty to agreed?"

Mare looked over to the female Floor Guardians and spoke "So you're saying one of them should give birth to Lord Cain's Heir?"

"That is blasphemy if we do our jobs that won't be a problem!" shouted Cocytus angrily.

"Yes of course but imagen instead of serving one Lord that we could pledge ourselves to his line." stated Demiurge immediately cutting off Cocytus' anger.

"Oh that would be lovely, no it would be wonderful!" said Cocytus walking away while imagining the unborn Heir of his Lord playing with him, learning swordsmanship with him, riding his shoulders, ordering him in battle to Cocytus at that moment there would have been no greater pleasure.

Demiurge seeing that Cocytus was pacified turned to Mare "By the way Mare is there a particular reason that you are wearing a female's garments?"

"Actually this is what Lady Bukubukuchagama chose for me…she said I was a crossdresser or something like that maybe wearing these cloths makes it easier for me to cast my spells." replied Mare somewhat unsure in his words.

Demiurge hummed and then replied "Interesting perhaps it would be a good idea to have the males try wearing female garments at some point…Later, Cocytus please come back to the real world!"

Cocytus immediately snapped out of his fantasy and began walking back while speaking "Amazing that is surely a future to wish for!"

Seeing this Demiurge turned to look over at Aura and spoke "Aura has that fight finished?"

Aura's reply was quick "Yes the fight is over but now they are arguing!"

Shalltear took this moment to speak up "We are deciding who the master's head wife shall be."

"It would be odd if Lord Cain as the absolute ruler of Nazarick didn't have a harem but only one of us can be his official wife." continued Albedo looking over at the male Floor Guardians.

Demiurge nodded before replying "Ah interesting but don't you think it's time for us to focus on the tasks Lord Cain has set for us?"

Albedo nodded before brushing some of her hair back behind her ear as she spoke "Yes of course back to work…Shalltear we shall speak of this later at length."

Shalltear smirked back and replied "I look forward to it."

"Now then it is time to begin planning." said Albedo already thinking of ways to better Nazarick's defenses.

**Back with Cain 3 hours later**

Cain was currently walking the halls with one of the battle maids, Narberal Gamma a doppelganger well to be fair she was following him on the orders of Albedo.

It was an unsettling feeling to be followed constantly so Cain spent his time doing his best to ignore her by trying out his Passive skills and seeing what skills had different effects.

Cain found that having undead Passive skills made him not need food, water, or sleep and gave him immunity to poisons and mind effects whereas slimes made him extremely hungry but almost completely negated physical attack the insectoid Passive skills also shared the hunger trait meanwhile humanoid Passive skills left him mostly the same.

However, Cain was tired of the experiments and couldn't bring himself to ignore the maid that accompanied him and by now being cooped up and monitored as he was Cain wanted to see the outside world and get some fresh air.

As Cain came to a stop Narberal paused before Cain turned to her and spoke "Narberal I have something I wish to do alone."

"My Lord please allow me or one of the other maids to accompany you if something should happen to you while you are out we wouldn't be there to lay down our lives in your defense my Lord." said Narberal trying her best to impress her determination upon Cain.

But Cain dismissed her words with a wave "No I am doing this alone." stated Cain with finality before he began walking away leaving Narberal alone.

Unknown to Cain a minute after he was out sight Narberal brought her hand to the side of her head activating the message spell as she did and spoke "Lady Albedo…"

Cain meanwhile wondered his way towards the surface before growing bored so he teleported himself to the a hall just before an exit of the tomb only flinch back slightly at the sight of the beings that stood before him three of the four demon generals under Demiurge: Envy, Greed, and Wrath.

However the second he teleported in the Demon generals' heads whipped towards him before their eyes widened collectively and they bowed in respect.

Cain meanwhile recollected himself and tried to work out why Demiurge's subordinates were there in the first place but his ponderings were cut short when Demiurge himself appeared walking forward from within the group of demons.

"Lord Cain what are you doing here without an escort?" asked Demiurge in surprise as he kneeled but Cain couldn't speak he was a little to shocked to do much aside from breath and keep a straight face as his eyes drifted to the exit before locking back on to Demiurge.

After a moment Demiurge pushed his glasses up his face a bit as he stood before speaking "So it's like that is it your attention to detail is impeccable."

Cain was again caught off guard by Demiurge unsure of just what his friend's creation was talking about however Demiurge spoke again "However my Lord I can't let you leave without guards of some kind if something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Cain scrambled for an answer and eventually found one "Fine I shall let you and you alone accompany me Demiurge." said Cain with a nod as he began to walk forward.

Demiurge usual smirk widened slightly as he replied "Thank you for this honor my Lord I shall not let you down." as he finished Demiurge fell in line behind Cain as he moved past the demon generals.

It wasn't long till they finally reached the surface Cain almost immediately paused in awe to take in the beautiful night sky in which he could see the stars and moon clearly as they shown through the inky depths of space.

Cain for the second time that week recalled Blue Planet he really could understand why the man was so obsessed with the beauty of nature now.

Cain mentally shook himself clear of those thoughts and cast a spell on himself **"Fly."**

Cain then shot off into the air ignoring Demiurge who remained on the ground a few seconds longer due to his transformation to acquire wings and in doing so he took on an almost frog like appearance.

Cain continued his flight till he was well above the clouds before finally coming to a stop again admiring the beauty of the land he was now a part of.

"This world is so beautiful like a treasure chest full of precious stones." said Cain somewhat quietly speaking more to himself than anyone else.

Demiurge having arrived just in time to hear him replied "I believe that this world and all it infinite wonders exist sole for you to adorn yourself with them and I believe that us Floor Guardians exist to help you achieve that goal."

Cain looked back to his subordinate and hummed "Maybe you are right about the Demiurge maybe we were brought to this world to concur it but to horde such things for myself would be incredibly selfish so instead I shall use them to adorn the Great Tomb and its denizens and my friends of Ainz Ool Gown." said Cain finishing his sentence with a chuckle.

Demiurge bowed his head and spoke "If that was your wish we as your servant would gladly use all our power to achieve it."

Cain again chuckled but replied "It is a little early to be planning so far ahead we aren't even sure of the strength of this world's inhabitants but it makes me think maybe the most enjoyable thing to do would be taking over the world."

When Cain finished speaking he turned to face the moon completely missing Demiurge's shock visage as he heard Cain's words.

After a moment Cain's mind began to wonder as to whether or not he was the only player brought to this world from Yggdrasill but his thoughts were derailed when he notice the ground below him moving in large controlled motions.

Cain couldn't help but mentally praise Mare for his use of spells and skills to increase his abilities after a few seconds Demiurge spoke "What are you going to do now Lord Cain?"

Cain turned back to Demiurge before replying "I am going to reward Mare for his hard work."

Demiurge gave what could have been considered a smile with his frog like face and replied "I am sure that you simply speaking to him would be reward enough my Lord."

Cain didn't acknowledge Demiurge's words and began to fly down to greet his elven subordinate.

As Cain landed Mare ran over before bowing as he greeted Cain waving to Demiurge as he spoke "My Lord what are you doing here?"

Cain smiled at Mare and replied "Well I was curious about the status of the wall and seeing as it is almost complete I have decided to reward you." as he finished Cain pulled out one of the rings of Ainz Ool Gown from his storage space.

Mare immediately tried to refuse "No, no Lord Cain I couldn't possibly accept such a gift!"

Cain smiled at Mare as he replied "Mare your work is very important to the future of Nazarick and as such it is important that you be able to move freely so accept this ring."

Mare seeing Cain's, on the spot, reasoning hesitantly took the ring before slipping it onto his finger with a smile "Thank you Lord Cain I will treasure it dearly!" said Mare bowing again.

When Mare raised his head again he gained a curious if slightly confused look on his face and spoke "What are you doing out here anyway Lord Cain?"

Cain's brain apparently decided that it could think of anything in response and thus he froze but luckily for him another voice cut in "That's simple Mare Lord Cain simply wanted to make sure that everything was moving along smoothly."

Everyone's faces turned and were met with the sight of Albedo who was descending to be level with them Cain could only blink for a moment before he replied "A-ah Albedo I see you understood my intentions perfectly."

Albedo blushed heavily at Cain's praise and spoke "Thank you for the praise my Lord but even if I wasn't the Guardian Overseer I think that I would be able to feel your thoughts and emotions as if they were my own!"

As Albedo finished talking her eyes were drawn to a new addition on Mare's hand and the second she saw what it was she released a distressed noise scream while her eyes bulged in shock.

But in that same second her facial expression reverted back to her smile leaving Cain wondering if he had actually seen Albedo make that face or produce the noise he decided that for his mental health he would act like it never happened.

"Speaking of Albedo I need to give you one as well." said Cain reaching into his storage space.

Albedo tilted her head cutely "One of what my Lord?" she asked.

When Cain pulled the ring out and held it in front of her she froze and Cain decided to explain before she got the wrong idea "It is for your hard work and to help with your duties as the Floor Guardian Overseer."

As he finished he handed her the ring which she didn't put on she simply cradled it in her hands in fact she seemed to ignore him entirely.

However after a second he noticed that she was shuddering and breathing that he realized that maybe she was excited but for some reason that made a shudder travel down his spine.

So with no small bit of haste Cain wished them all well and that they have a good night before teleporting to his room and not even a minute later Albedo released a cry "YES!"


	3. Chapter 3

Overlord: Cain of Ainz Ooal Gown

I don't own Overlord

Cain awoke and with his eyes still closed he released a yawn while stretching upwards with his stomach facing his mattress causing some of the bones in his spine to crackle.

Cain then noticed the softness of his bed and that was then his eyes shot open and he flipped around allowing him to look around the room "So I guess it wasn't a dream." stated Cain softly to the empty room with a smile on his face as a bubbly happiness formed in his stomach.

This was almost a dream come true…if only he wasn't alone as he was Cain shook his head in an attempt to clear it wiping the smile from his face as he did so.

Cain then exited the soft and welcoming blanket of his luxurious bed sitting on the edge for a moment before standing and remembering that he went to bed in his underwear as habit that had carried over from his original…self? body? world?

Cain again shook his head to clear it while storing those thoughts for later before he walked to the single mirror in his room and began taking stock of his figure and profile.

He was tall, decently muscled, his skin was pale but not overly so, his hair was pitch black, his eyes were sharp and intelligent while his iris were a shifting red seemingly darkening and brightening along with his emotions and interest, his face in general could have been considered very attractive by some standards.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Cain wondered if the crossover had affected his mind somehow as well seeing as he was so calm about his body's drastic changes however Cain's rather pleasing self-observations and deep thoughts were interrupted by a knock and a voice which called out as the door opened "It is time to wake up my Lord."

Cain froze in place and so did the maid as her pupils widened behind her glasses.

Cain faintly recalled the maid's name "Lumière?" the maid was blushing as she stared at him her blush deepening as a shocked look overcame her features.

"M-my Lord you know my…" Lumière paused cleared her throat softly and continued "I am here to help you bath and get dressed my Lord." said the maid trying her hardest to stare at her master's body.

Cain could do nothing but stare in shock as the maid moved further into his room while she tried her best to both look at him and at the same time not.

After a moment Cain finally got his wits about him and spoke "I do not need assistance in that way Lumière." at this the maid who had turned to look him in the eyes flinched almost as if she had been slapped.

"B-but my Lord it is our job as maids to take care of and maintain the Supreme Beings it is our purpose." replied Lumière a bit of stress and fear entering her voice.

Cain flinched doing his best to hold back a cringe what she said was true the guild members that had created them handmade them to be the guilds personal hand maidens.

So after one last look at Lumière's distressed face Cain gave in nodding softly with a blush earning a bright and beautiful smile from her while her eyes seemed to shine behind her glasses.

Cain then began to move to the bathroom attached to his room but he paused before he opened the door to said bathroom.

He turned his head to the side allowing him to see that Lumière was following him and then his eyes widened and he recalled that she mentioned helping him bath.

Cain raked his brain and came up with a solution that would allow Lumière to do her job and for him to cover his shame so he took a deep breath and spoke "Wait out here for five minutes."

After seeing her nod Cain entered the bathroom making sure to shut the door behind him before he rushed into the large shower stall and quickly cleaned his front and his personal bits which were far larger than his last body much to his awe and pleasure.

However he was lucky that his self-cleaning was finished when a knock rang against his bathroom door so Cain placed a towel over his privates and answered "You may enter."

Cain was not prepared for the nude maid to enter but thinking back it was impractical to try to wash someone in a maid uniform and she didn't bring any swim wear but Cain figured that she would wear her undergarments or something but no it was all on display to Cain.

He whipped his head to the front while subtly pressing down on his lap and pressing his legs together hiding his reaction to the beautiful maid's body and as she moved closer to him Cain couldn't help but think that if this was how the residents of the Tomb were going to act his hand was going to get well acquainted with his newly improved appendage.

20 minutes later

Cain now completely clean and dressed in a fancy looking magic casters robe was sitting in front of a mirror again but this mirror was a magic item known as the Mirror of remote viewing very useful for basic recon and just about nothing else.

Unfortunately Cain wasn't able to use it the same way as in game so he was spending a bit of time figuring out its controls and while Sebas stood by his side watching him as he struggled.

But when Cain finally got it down Sebas clapped and congratulated him which felt a bit patronizing at the same time it felt nice to be praised especially since he had struggled with the controls for so long.

Cain then began looking around using the Mirror of remote viewing and after a bit of looking Cain finally found something a small village to be precise.

At first Cain thought that there was some type of festival going on and voiced as much when he saw all the people running around but when Sebas leaned down to look he simply shook his head.

"Definitely not Lord Cain." said the butler still shaking his head as he straightened his back and with his interest perked Cain zoomed in allowing him to see just what was going on and he felt a bit of disgust coil in his stomach when he saw just what was going on in the village.

The people in armor were slaughtering the more plainly dressed people Cain was surprised at how little he actually felt about watching the people in front his eyes get murdered.

Cain was somewhat shocked when he saw a man get pinned and stabbed while asking, begging some unseen being for help or more accurately to help his daughters and Cain in a brief moment thought that the man had somehow seen him or the mirror's magic because he seemed to look directly at Cain.

However, this managed to make Cain consider fulfilling the man's wish but a slight movement from Sebas earned Cain's attention.

So in response Cain looked to him with a raised eyebrow but froze up when he saw a specter of Touch Me beside the man's creation.

In that moment Cain heard Touch Me's saying he then took a moment to collect himself before coming to conclusion and spoke "Sebas, I am going to save that village and test the level of this world's inhabitants…I will go first via gate inform Albedo and have her follow me after she has geared herself up."

Sebas gave a very small smile and nodded "I shall do so Lord Cain." at Cain's nod Sebas bowed and exited the room and after the room was empty Cain changed the view of the screen just in time to see a teenage girl get slashed across the back by one of the two knights that had tailed her while she tried to protect the smaller child in her arms.

Cain stood then used **Gate** setting it to appear just behind the children before walking through the Gate which appeared to be a large pitch black oval.

After coming out the other end Cain saw the two knights had frozen in place so Cain decided to test one of his spells "**Grasp Heart" **and to Cain's great but hidden relief the man's helmet gushed blood and he fell over.

Cain then turned on the second man who flinched when he saw Cain's blood red eyes land on him and for some reason this irritated Cain.

"What are you waiting for knight, you who have the gull to murder defenseless women and children but the second someone stronger than you shows up your spine vanishes like a candle's flame after a strong wind?!" stated Cain scowling menacingly at the man.

The knight decided that he wasn't going to put up with the stranger's taunts anymore and carry out his duty and avenge his comrade seemingly forgetting that this stranger had arrived through mysterious means and that he knew nothing about said man aside from that.

Cain however grew even more irritated when the man refused to speak and took a step forwards while reaching for his blade so Cain cast another spell **"Chain Dragon lightning" **the knight barely heard the words before his body was pierced by a bolt of dragon shaped lightning and being promptly fried from within.

Cain was stalled from further action due to the arrival of Albedo who exited the Gate in full scale black armor and matching "I apologize for my lateness my Lord."

Cain nodded to her and replied "It is ok Albedo it was a rather sudden call and I apologize for that but this is somewhat time sensitive."

"Ah I understand Lord Cain but in the meantime what should we do about these inferior lifeform?" asked Albedo and somehow Cain knew she was glaring at the two girls "Shall I dispose of them?"

Cain made a hasty few steps to get in-between Albedo and the girls "No Albedo our targets are the men in armor…" Cain then turned to the girls frowning slightly as he pulled out a low tier healing potion "Here drink this."

The girl flinched as Cain brought his potion closer "B-blood…ok I'll drink it just please spare my sister." said the girl in fear while the smaller girl cried which earned a confused look from Cain but Albedo took the hesitation as a refusal.

"You lower lifeform you dare spit on Lord Cain's kindness!" shouted Albedo raising her bardiche in the air but again she was stalled by Cain who turned to her and cut off her movement with a raised hand.

"Hold your arm Albedo…" Cain turned his head back to the two girls "This is a potion it is not blood do you know of potions?" at this the now pale girl nodded but her head wobbled slightly due to her blood loss.

Cain gave her a gentle smile and spoke again "If that is the case please drink this it will help with your wounds I guarantee it." the girl took the bottle and downed it immediately while her sister called out in fear of the perceived threat.

The effects of the potion were immediate the girl's wound vanished her skin her turned to a healthy color and the sense of pain that had plagued her back disappeared it shocked her so much that she couldn't help muttering to herself "The pains gone?"

Cain having heard her mutterings responded while nodding "Hmm that's good." Cain then turned to the corpses and after a moment he decided to test another spell **"Summon: Mid-Tier Undead Death Knight."**

Cain was not ready for what came next as a sphere of black slimy mass formed in the air and dropped down onto the closest corpse coating the corpse in its entirety.

The goo covered corpse then twitched before it rose into a standing position and then its body began to change becoming larger and distorted it grew a thick metal plating on its shoulders and lower body exposing a brown and rotting stomach and its rotting head was capped in a dark horned helmet.

After the transformation it was almost impossible to think that death knight in front of Cain had once been a human.

Its armor was a solid black but it had dark red vein like formations that seemed to pulse like a heartbeat on both the sword, which had transformed from the simple sword it had been originally into a large seemingly two handed sword similar to a flamberge in shape, and tower shield both of which the undead held tightly in its hands.

Cain noticed that he had felt the same mental connection with the death knight that he had experienced with the Primal Fire Elemental and thus Cain decided to try commanding it.

So Cain pointed to the only other corpse in the close to them and spoke "These men in armor are the targets attack them and save the villagers." the death knight roared and charged presumably in the direction of the village.

This however left Cain in a confused and nervous state death knights, in Yggdrasil at least, were defense based monsters that guarded the creator/caster but in the new world they were able to leave behind their creator to accomplish their orders.

Cain straightened his face up and turned back to the two girls "I am going to save your village…remain here until I send someone for you." Cain then cast several defensive spells around the two girls.

One to block arrows and another to prevent anything living from harming the two and for extra measure he threw two Horns of the Goblin General to the girls "Blow into them to summon a few trained goblins to fight at your side".

Cain then turned to face Albedo and spoke "Let us go see how my death knight has fared." Albedo nodded obediently and fell into line behind him as he moved forwards.

To Belius

He really didn't understand what was going on at first all was well they were carrying out their orders killing villagers and burning the village but then that he was interrupted before Fhe could use a village girl by what he assumed to be her father then she escaped.

He then embarrassed himself in front of his men by running when said man chased him away with a pitchfork but he eventually got his men to hold the man still before he ran him through with his sword as the man begged for his daughters' lives before he was finally killed off.

Belius then ordered two of his men to chase the girl into the woods and kill her along with the small girl she was dragging with her.

However, within five minutes of sending those men a string of monstrous roars rang out of the forest and made its way back to the village which brought Belius back to the current situation.

The source of the roars made a trail of screams of fear and pain that progressively got closer to the center of the village finally it the screams came from just beside the village square before a man came running just to get bisected from top to bottom two steps in front of a house before the cause of the roars stepped out from behind a building.

In doing so it exposed its grotesque features and armor it was after this mere glance that Belius felt a paralyzing fear spread through his body freezing his legs in place.

But unfortunately for his men his mouth was free of the paralyzing effect and as such he ordered his men to charge on the death knight.

However Belius' fear only increased when he found that the creature in front of him was trying not to kill his troops it was playing with them throwing them away when they attack with its shield and only using its sword to sever limbs.

Belius finally found that he could move his legs again and the first thing he did was order his men to act as his shields as he escaped however his shouts gained the attention of the death knight who seemed to smile as its eyes landed on him somehow sensing his fear.

Belius took that as his sign to run which he did but a few steps in Belius heard a something launch and but Belius did not look back but it was too late for him as a large mass landed in front of him.

Belius barely managed stop in time to not run straight into the creature of death but this didn't stop the death knight from shield bashing its target throwing Belius into one of the far houses next to the bisected body that the death knight used as introduction to Belius.

Belius, after getting his wits about him, tried to stand but found that he was being held down and so he turned to see what was holding him down only to freeze at the bisected zombie grasping his wrist as it groaned at him.

High pitched screams could be heard from Belius as he struggled to free himself from the zombie as he did so the death knight ran over slamming into and knocking away as many knights as it could to reach its latest toy faster.

After reaching Belius it loomed over him and prepped its sword reversing its grip and plunging it into the man's stomach drawing his attention away from his wrist.

Belius used his free hand to grasp the blade attempting to push it out but the death knight pulled it allowing the man to grasp at and cry over his wound, if he were to look at the death knight at that moment he would have seen the death knight's rotten face smiling with its skin cracking and flaking off as it prepared to stab again.

Back with Cain

Cain raised an eyebrow as he heard a particularly girlish scream he mentally pondered if the knights had women amongst their unit but dismissed it as unimportant.

Albedo after spending the last few minutes of their walk in silence spoke "My Lord may I ask why we are helping the humans?"

Cain tilted his head in thought as he replied "…Information Albedo we don't know anything about this world so it would stand to reason that we would seek a means of gathering such information…right?"

Albedo nodded smiling widely behind her helmet at Cain's back as she replied "As expected of Lord Cain thinking to use such lower lifeforms so excellently, to give such worms a wonderful purpose."

Cain suppressed a shudder and continued on for another minute in relative silence minus the screams of those dying or in pain before they finally reached the village at which point Cain cast fly on himself and Albedo causing both to rise above the houses before following the trail of his death knight and after a moment he arrived.

Cain immediately commanded the death knight to cease his slaughter and thus the death knight stood at attention as Cain and Albedo lowered to the ground.

Once he was finally on the ground Cain spoke "Greetings my name is Cain it is a pleasure to meet all of you…do not worry about my death knight no more harm will come to you now."

Cain paused and watched as the four remaining knights and the people kneeling behind them shifted uncomfortably before continuing "Please tell you superior, I mean owner of my kindness but the next time you commit crimes of this nature in this area I will slaughter your people and trample upon your country now be gone from my sight!" finished Cain with a deep scowl.

With that said the knights ran most letting go of their swords and shields in the process in an attempt to get away faster it was then that an older man spoke up "Excuse me Sir Cain why did you save this village?"

Cain tilted his head in confusion and spoke "I noticed you were in trouble as I and my companion were passing by and I couldn't simply stand by and watch innocents get slaughtered like that…think of it as a moral standard that I hold myself to if you wish so there is no need for you to fear anymore for this land is under my protection."

Cain waited for a response of some sort but the people remained on the ground at this Cain's mind began to race and he turned to look at the stock still death knight and then back to the villagers before speaking again "I do not do this type of stuff for free however I expect to be given compensation for my time, effort, and resources."

At this the villagers finally began to loosen up and some even smiling between one another and chattering and mentally Cain couldn't help but note that he also would be suspicion of someone who did something of this nature and expected nothing in return.

What followed was a rather simple thing, discussion of payment which consisted of Cain setting up a payment method for the villager and subtly extracting information out of the village chief about money, the surrounding area, nearby towns, and the surrounding countries.

The surrounding area was decent and appearance of monsters was rare due to the village bordering the forest of Tob the territory a supposedly powerful monster the nearest town was E-Rantel, a fortress city Cain even found out that adventures existed if only to cull the monster populations of the surrounding areas.

The chief knew of the existence of other countries outside of his native nation especial the two that it happened to touch borders with but outside of knowing that they existed he had no useful information.

Thus Cain sat through the rest of talks finding out other minute detail especially about the currency or more accurately if Yggdrasill currency could be used in this world and despite the gold of the coin having value the coin itself meant nothing aside from the increased value due to artistic additions to the coin.

After this Cain assisted with the burial of the dead and watched over the burials and as he saw the girls he had saved break down into tear he found himself contemplating if his mind had been altered.

If he were unchanged and his usual self he most likely would have revived the villagers with a wand of resurrection but his current self could only think of it as a waste of a resource and he left the people to mourn.

It wasn't until the sun began to fall that Cain brought himself out of his mental questions of self and the possibilities that the future held.

This was caused by Albedo surprisingly when he had stopped to allow a man at work to pass Albedo threw up her nose and scoffed behind her helmet.

Cain turned to her looking her over slightly, not that he could see much due to the armor, and spoke "You seem to dislike human."

Albedo scoffed and replied "What is to like about them they are weak unintelligent little worms, insects existing to be crushed underfoot."

Cain frowned and responded "Listen I want you to be more tolerant of them we will be interacting with them for some time and so I demand that you treat them with some kindness." Albedo seemed to tense up but gave a nod falling silent after doing so.

However if Cain was going to say more he was interrupted by the village chief running over to him speaking as he came in range "Lord Cain some armed men on horses are approaching the village what should we do?"

Cain thought for a moment rubbing his chin as he did so before speaking "Have all the villagers go to your house and come back here when you are done we will go and meet these people face to face." the village chief nodded and ran around informing his people of Cain's orders.

After that the three, four if you counted the death knight, gathered at the villages 'front' and waited for the band horse riders to arrive which didn't take long as they were speeding their way over.

However Cain mentally noted that the men wore different armor and didn't have the same symbols that the other knights wore so Cain tensed up he wasn't sure if these guys were friendly even if they were not with the knights from before.

When the knights finally got within talking distance they stopped and while a visible different, possibly the leader, continued stopping only seven feet from them before he introduced himself.

"I am the head Warrior Captain of his majesty's army Gazef stronoff the king has ordered me to hunt down the knights attacking the nearby villages your people are safe now." as he finished speaking his horse snorted softly and turned its head away from the group.

The village chief nodded and replied "Thank you general Gazef." as the man finished talking Cain glanced at him before turning back to face Gazef.

"Are you the chief of this village, who is this man standing beside you he is dressed oddly?" asked Gazef with a questioning look in his eyes.

The village chief tried to reply but Cain cut him off "I am Cain it is a pleasure to meet you General Gazef…I am a magic caster and I came across this village as it was being attack and intervened on the villagers' behalf."

At those words Gazef's pupils widened in shock and he dismounted his horse, letting it walk away before he began to walk closer speaking as he moved within an arm's reach and stopped "This people would have been dead without your assistance and for that you have my thanks Sir Cain."

However before more could be said a knight ran in from behind Gazef's men and spoke "General there is a small army making its way here!"

After a bit of time the group of people moved into a more hidden position within the village as they watched the town get surrounded it was then that one of Gazef's men spoke "It appears that they have surrounded us evenly."

Cain then asked a question with a small frown on his face as he saw the low level angels from Yggdrasill that the opposing men had with them "Do you have any idea of who they are?"

This time it was Gazef that spoke "It would have to be the Slane theocracy only they could send out so many magic casters and from the looks of it they're from the special ops unit directly under the head priest of six scriptures."

Cain tilted his head and asked another question "And the men who attacked the villagers earlier today?"

Gazef's reply was immediate "Soldiers of the Theocracy no doubt…looks like they dressed in imperial armor to throw us off."

Cain released a hum and spoke again "Does this village hold any significant value?" Gazef shook his head and replied.

"If they're not after you then that means only one thing." as he finished talking Gazef turned his eyes to Cain.

"It appears that you are quite despised Warrior Captain." said Cain with a joking smile aimed at Gazef.

The man snorted and replied as his eyes fell back to the window that he was using as a peephole "Indeed, well lucky me to think that even the Theocracy wishes to see me dead…Sir Cain I would like to hire you name your price and I will see to it that you get it."

Cain smiled at the man and replied "Sorry but I will have to decline." Gazef gave a small frown and spoke.

"Very well then please look after yourself and take care this village owes you greatly." Gazef gave Cain a small smile and approached him offering his hand which Cain took and gently shook and let go before speaking again "I am grateful and I am aware that this is a selfish request but please give the villagers your protection one last time I have nothing to offer you but please…" as he spoke Gazef began to kneel but Cain stopped him with a hand.

"There is no need for you to go that far Gazef I understand and I will protect the villagers I will even put my name behind them if need be." Gazef's smile widened as he stood.

"Then I have nothing to worry about." replied Gazef before he looked out his peephole and continued "Instead I will worry about the task before me."

Cain nodded and offered an item, a small statue, while speaking "Take this with you I insist."

Gazef looked at the item with confusion but with a thankful tone he replied "Oh a gift thank you Sir Cain… goodbye." Cain mimicked the goodbye as Gazef walked passed.

Cain followed Gazef and his men to the square where Gazef's men had already mounted their horses and after Gazef mounted his they left in mass.

It was then that Cain spoke with Albedo who had followed him to out into the square "When I first met the humans I saw them as little more than insects as you do but the more I speak with them the fonder I grow like a child with defenseless animals or maybe it is because I was one of them once, before I became what I am today…" Cain let his part of the dialog die off while listening for Albedo's response.

Albedo turned to face Cain, though his back was to her, and spoke "Is that why you were willing to promise upon your name for his request my Lord?"

Cain tilted his head and replied "Maybe." But the conversation was derailed by the village chief and his wife both with worried looks on their faces.

"Lord Cain those marauders are still out there where is the Warrior Captain going?" asked the village chief the notes of fear heavy in his voice.

Cain's reply was calm "He is the true target of those men not the village so he is leaving to draw them away from the village." the village chief's eyebrows shot up and he looked a bit guilty he had probably thought of something nasty about Gazef and now regretted the that he had done so.

"So should we just stay here and wait for him to finish them?" asked the chief looking at Cain curiously.

Cain however shook his head "No, that would be dangerous for you…once he breaks the enemy lines we will escape." at this both the chief and his wife looked relieved before the guilty looks returned as they looked at the Warrior Captain's retreating back.

Cain was keeping his eyes and ears on the battle it was going roughly the way he had expected it to except for Gazef's men coming back for him but he seemed like a good man one who inspired loyalty so it wasn't too surprising but all the same Gazef was fighting for his life and he didn't die immediately but he was slowly but losing taking more and more injuries.

However Cain was fine with this he intended on helping Gazef when he reached the brink of death possibly gain a little favor with the man but the leader of the opposing side said something that angered him.

He threatened to slaughter the villagers the same people Cain had spent time, effort, and items to protect and that irritated Cain quite thoroughly however he found Gazef's reply humorous and the man's faith in him stirred something in Cain and a smile broke over his face as he finally decided to cut in.

Gazef of course was a bit confused when he and his men suddenly appeared beside the villagers inside a building even more so when he found out where he was exactly.

But after asking where Cain was and receiving the answer from the village chief that he had been standing where Gazef now stood he reached into his pocket and pulled out the statue Cain had given him only to see it break down into tiny motes of light Gazef suddenly found himself collapsing to the ground with a smile as he blacked out.

Cain on the other hand had appeared in the place that Gazef had just vacated and Albedo stood just behind him the commander of the ops unit spoke first asking a question "And just who are you?"

Cain gave a sharp grin as he replied "I am Cain…I have a bit of a relationship with those villagers."

The man smirked at Cain "So are you here to beg for their lives or just your own?"

Cain's grin became a scowl as he replied "No nothing so trivial, I overheard your conversation with the Warrior Captain you hear have balls don't you I spent my precious time, energy and resources to save those people and you oh so arrogantly stated your intent on slaughtering them I can't Imagine anything as offensive."

The commander replied "Your rather arrogant yourself for being a meager magic caster so what do you intend to do to stop me?"

Cain's smile widened as he replied "Offer your life to me without hesitant or resistance do this and I will personal make sure your death isn't too painful however if your refuse I swear that I will see to it that you die in pain and despair."

The commander scoffed and ordered his the angels to attack Cain which two angels promptly did charging at Cain with their swords aimed at Cain's chest and when they hit their swords shattered like but due to being made of light there was no sound and due to the angle of the angels the commander and his troops couldn't see that and just assumed that Cain had been ran through.

The commander snorted and spoke "Really that was all you had I expected more after a bluff that big…call the angels back." however it was then that all the men noticed something, the angels were struggling fighting to get away from Cain who was still smiling at the commander as he held both angels by the head.

"Didn't you hear me dear commander I told you to offer me your life, by the time I am through with you will wish that you had listened." said Cain ignoring several of the opponents' shouts of his feats being a trick before continuing "This is simply high tier physical nullification it nullifies the attacks of low level weapons and monsters."

Cain finished his sentence by slamming the angels into the ground cracking the ground and killing the angels in the process causing them to break into motes of light Cain quietly noted that these were in fact monsters from Yggdrasill and stood.

"The fact that you can use magic and summons from Yggdrasill interests me greatly I want to know why they are here and how you learned them…but for now I am going to focus on killing you and now it's my turn." said Cain coldly still staring at the commander.

The commander ordered the angels to attack in mass and in response Cain ordered Albedo to get back before casting as spell **"Negative Burst!" **as he finished a dome of purplish black expanded from him immediately killing all the angels that had moved towards him.

The commander flinched back in fear staring at Cain as his men lost all sense of order and began shooting off spells but all of them were blocked completely by another passive skill.

Cain's eyes almost seemed to glow as he spoke "It seems that you know more Yggdrasill magic than I first thought tell me where did you learn such magic!"

It was then that one man true lost his nerve and loaded his sling with a rock and launched it at Cain however the second it got within five feet of Cain Albedo appeared and slashed with her bardiche sending the flying object back at its sender and far greater speeds effectively decapitating him with the blunt force alone.

The opposing commander was confused as to what had happened but it was Cain who spoke first "Albedo you have no need to worry these pitiable low level spells will do me no harm there was no reason for you to step in like this."

Albedo turned to face him and spoke "Lord Cain I think that if one were to challenge a Supreme Being like yourself they should at least be able to best me… with these men it is like pebbles trying to beat a mountain."

Cain actually laughed good heartedly at that and he gave a gentle smile to Albedo before replying "Well I am sorry to say but I don't think these men would meet your requirement in ten life time."

The opposing commander scowled and turned to the much larger angel at his side and spoke "Principality of Observation attack!" in response the angel held its hands in front of it like it was holding something and then a mace began to form out of light after that it moved in on Cain and Albedo who had moved to stand to Cain's side.

Once it was in range it swung its mace putting as much force into its swing as it could but Cain caught it with one hand without much effort.

"My oh my I guess I better defend myself…**Hellflame**." said Cain finishing his sentence with a spell which appeared as a small blackish red flame on his finger tip as he pointed at the angel.

The small flame then floated over to the angel and the second it touched the angel it lit up entirely covered in flames the angel released a noise which anyone could have guessed was a scream as it broke down into light.

The opposing commander could only shout in shock "That isn't possible there is no way such a high level angel could be destroyed by one spell!"

One of his men turned to him and spoke with fear lacing his voice "Captain Nigun what should we do now?" Nigun froze before his thoughts found something that, he thought, would save the lives of his men or at least himself and thus he pulled out the sealing crystal that one of the cardinals had given him before he was sent on his mission.

Nigun held the sealing crystal above his head as he shouted to his men "We shall summon the highest level angel!" Nigun smiled cockily as he heard the gasps of awe and shock from his men.

Cain immediately did a quick analysis noting that they also had Yggdrasill items and that the crystal itself was sealing crystal capable of holding just about anything except top tier spells Cain turned to Albedo and spoke "Albedo be prepared for anything."

Albedo nodded and put herself in front of Cain as Nigun shouted over the field "Look upon the holy form of the highest of angels and tremble under might of Dominion Authority!" there was an almost blinding flash of blueish white light as Nigun released the sealing crystal.

The new angel that appeared was far larger than any before it and had six wings and it held a large golden staff in both hand as a bright blueish white light glowed above it, Nigun's men began cheering and jeering at Cain.

Cain could almost feel his eye twitch as he spoke exasperation tinging his tone "This is your trump, your strongest angle?"

Nigun's cocky smile only grew as he spoke mistaking Cain's exasperated tone for fear and shock "That is correct I wasn't expecting to have to use it on a mission like this but you have proved yourself worthy of its divine might!"

Cain slowly brought his hand to his face and unseen to Nigun he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation "I am at a complete loss of words."

Nigun's smile widened further as he replied to Cain "Regretting your folly I would not blame you if you were…" however before he could say more Cain cut him off.

"This is stupid…to think that I put up my guard for something of this level, this child's toy." said Cain still cradling his face with one hand.

Nigun stared wide eyed in shock as he spoke "W-what you can't be serious there is no way, you have to be bluffing…" Nigun swallowed roughly as if trying to swallow his doubts before he continued "Humanity can't compete with its might I will show you, Dominion Authority smite him with your holy power!"

As Nigun finished shouting Dominion Authority grasped its staff tighter shattering it into gold flakes which began to circle it as Nigun began shouting again "Dominion Authority is the result of seventh tier holy magic, absolutely nothing can survive it now receive the judgment of the gods and repent!".

Just as Nigun finished a solid beam of blueish white light crashed into Cain from above the beam continued for a few second before Nigun and his men heard a haunting noise, laughter, laughter from within the beam.

Cain's laughter died down after a moment and he spoke "So this is damage, this is pain!" despite saying that not a single one of Cain's words sounded like he was in pain Nigun couldn't hold his jaw closed as he stared, wide eyed, at Cain's unflinching form as the beam finally ended.

However of everyone Albedo seemed to be the one most affected she was at first twitching and squirming but after a moment she seemingly couldn't take it anymore and she screamed as her eyes began to glow a bright yellow "You pathetic little pest that is MY love my dear Lord Cain the ruler of my body and soul, you have caused him pain and for that you shall go through hell!"

Cain however cut off her shouts gently placing a hand on her shoulder that action alone caused the glow in her eyes to fade a little but his next words cooled her anger even more "Calm down Albedo I am fine."

Albedo turned to him and he got the feeling that she was looking him over with worried eyes as she replied "But Lord Cain…"

Cain shook his head and spoke "Aside from the surprising weakness of the angels everything is going according to my predictions." Cain then held a hand up to the angel and continued "Know despair **Black hole!" **immediately after he spoke a small fist sized black sphere appeared and Dominion Authority was sucked into within a second before the sphere vanished.

Nigun in shock spoke "Even demons don't have that kind of power just who in the world are you?"

Cain replied calmly "I am Cain, in the past there wasn't a single person who didn't fear my name." as he finished a loud crackle sounded from the sky and a small space in the air cracked like glass before disappearing.

Nigun looked up confused and spoke "W-what was that?"

Cain tilted his head and with a slightly mocking tone replied "It appears that someone was using reconnaissance magic to keep an eye on you, I am guessing the Theocracy but my magic barrier countered it so I don't think they saw much."

Nigun felt cold sweat drip down his forehead as he spoke "My country was spying on me?"

Cain spoke shattering the man's thoughts with his voice "Well if that was all you had I guess its time to end this."

Nigun immediately began shouting for mercy for himself offering up his men for sacrifice but Albedo cut him off "I believe that you are confused Lord Cain has no need for sniveling little human like yourself so you should just lower your heads and give thanks for ending your miserable lives."

Nigun stared at Cain and Albedo with a new level of fear as he spoke "What do you mean humans like me?"

Cain smiled malevolently as his eyes gleamed with twisted humor when he spoke "What was it you said to Gazef, cease with your futile resistance and lay down like a good dog as an act of mercy I will make your death painless."

After knocking out the men and sending them to Nazarick with instructions to not kill or otherwise harm any of them and await further instruction Cain began walking back to village mentally wondering if he had lived up to Albedo's expectations of him.

Meanwhile Albedo was quietly talking to herself about how cool Cain was but she made enough noise to garner Cain's attention so Cain turned his head and spoke "Did you say something Albedo?"

Without her helmet Cain could see her beautiful smiling face as she replied "Nothing may Lord but if I am ask why did you save that soldier you even gave him an important relic."

Cain mentally chided Albedo remembering that it was actually a gimmick item from a lottery machine but Cain's thought were brought to a halt as Albedo spoke again "More importantly why did you go to the battle yourself I am your shield there was no need to risk your life like that."

Cain smiled at Albedo and replied "I know your strength Albedo and I trust in your devotion however until we know more about this world we need to be careful, thus assuming the enemy is stronger than us keeps us safe."

Albedo's eyes seemed to shine as she looked at him "So you tested them by using that soldier as a pawn, your use of humans is impressive my Lord…however I cannot understand how taking that last angel attack is considered cautious or safe my Lord."

Cain quietly replied "Is that so?"

Albedo nodded before replying "Watching you endure that pain was more than I could bear I knew you would come through unharmed but at the same time no woman wants her true love to suffer any injury."

Cain flinched slightly as she said true love his mind immediately going bac k to his altercation with Albedo and her sisters before he replied "Right, lets go home Albedo."

Albedo smiled and responded "With pleasure Lord Cain."

I have a question for my readers should i have Enri be into/interested in Cain i actually like her original pairing but there all so little with Enri paired with Cain/Ainz that it is sad


	4. Chapter 4

Overlord: Cain of Ainz Ooal Gown

I don't own Overlord

Notice Cain's travel partner has been determined seeing as there were two calls for Rubedo while everyone else got only one

Several days had passed since then and Cain was now going over the daily reports with Albedo's help speaking of such reports Albedo was reading off one to Cain at the moment.

"According to Aura's reports there has been no contact with any players so she has extended her reach to the woodlands near Nazarick, if there are any to be found she will find them." said Albedo and as she finished she placed a paper on the table in front Cain.

Albedo then spoke again "I have also obtained information from the men that you captured my lord they are from the Slane theocracy and the lead was in command of their special ops unit…it was incredibly wise of you to start with the lesser ranked men first as it allowed us to learn of the fragile nature had we started with the leader we would have lost a large amount of information."

Cain smiled somewhat proudly at the praise for his forethought after all it was an almost spur of the moment thought but it came to him just as he ordered the men to be interrogated when he remembered their weaker constitutions and thus he ordered the lower ranked prisoners to be interrogated first.

But Cain brought himself back from his thoughts as name of the men's country appeared in his mind it was a brutal human supremacy based country and Cain voiced as much before speaking "It would be best if we didn't interact with that country for the time being."

Albedo nodded before asking a question "Also what should be done about the villagers that you saved my Lord?" Cain took a thinking pose gently rubbing his chin as he did.

After a second he stopped and spoke "Don't do anything that would have them see us negatively that place was our first foothold in this world and I would like it to remain that way."

Albedo nodded and spoke "It will be as you desired it my Lord and this is it for the day there is nothing else to be done today." Cain almost sighed openly as he felt the stress of monotonous paper work slip away.

Cain turned to her with a bright smile on his face and spoke "Well done Albedo!" Albedo blushed slightly and smiled at him accentuating her beautiful features further with a lovely red glow.

"Ah I am unworthy of such praise Lord Cain you are too kind…please take me right here and now please my Lord I will do anything to please you!" replied Albedo bring up both her hands gently and minutely stroking the ring Cain had given her days prior.

Cain's smile vanished immediately and a blush broke across his face and then he did something that he had found himself doing a lot lately he activated one of his undead passives taking most of his embarrassment when it did so before canceling it leaving him finally able to speak "Albedo…I cannot do that I did something to you before we came here, I altered you, changed you from what Tabula had wanted you to be."

Albedo gently tilted her head and replied "I don't see the problem my Lord…" at that Cain flinched back as Albedo leaned in closer and continued "Are you disturbed by my feeling does my love weigh on your heart so heavily?"

Cain's jaw dropped in shock he had half expected Albedo to slap him or curse him for doing this to her but instead she seemed excited happy even that he had changed her in such a way.

Cain then spoke "N-no." still staring as Albedo backed up slightly smiling even more beautifully.

"How grand that means that we can progress our relationship, I am so grateful for this opportunity my Lord!" said Albedo while staring at Cain lovingly blushing all the while with her hands still clasped around one another.

Cain immediately tried to back pedal lest Albedo decide to try her earlier offer "B-but I altered you I changed you from what Tabula wanted you to be…" mentally Cain wondered if he would be having worse problems had he left Albedo's original settings as they were.

Cain briefly wondered if he should check on Rubedo see if his alterations had affected her in a similar way, he really hoped not he wasn't sure if he could deal with another Albedo but shrunk to Shalltear size, however Cain shelved the thought for later.

Albedo then spoke again "I think Lord Tabula wouldn't mind I think that he would be happy that I found true love after he left."

Cain stared widened eyed at Albedo and in a shocked tone he asked "Do you really believe that?" Albedo gave him a gentle and loving look while releasing a noise closer to a moan than anything else in an uh huh way.

However, before any more could be said or done a knock came from the door causing Cain and Albedo to turn and look at it breaking the mood that had been building and who should enter but Shalltear Albedo's most aggressive rival.

When Shalltear stopped she curtsied and spoke "My dear Lord Cain I hope you are doing well on this wonderful day."

Cain nodded and smiled at Shalltear before replying "I am doing well Shalltear and you are as well I hope…is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah no my day has already been drastically improved just by seeing your majestic visage my Lord." replied Shalltear enjoying the slightly embarrassed blush that formed on Cain's face at her words.

Seeing this Albedo spoke up "Well if that is the case please go elsewhere with your flirting Lord Cain and I were discussing important business."

Shalltear's retort was quick and was said casually "Impoliteness is a problem with older women they are impatient and try desperately to hold onto any man they find because they know that they are past their prime."

Albedo gave a clenched smile before replying pointing an upturned hand at Shalltear's chest as she replied "You try to pass yourself off as young and perky Shalltear but I know the truth about your two new additions truly how shameful could you be stuffing your bra like that."

Immediately Cain saw Shalltear tense and she seemed to glow with anger which she displayed with a scowl as she replied "I will rip your saggy tits off you cow."

Albedo replied in kind spouting her own insult as her own aura of hate bloomed "Please do remind me, which of us is a walking cadaver!"

Cain immediately spoke "Cut that out you are not children!" the effect was immediate the two women, who had begun leaning forwards as if to attack, straightened immediately and gave a bow while apologizing.

Cain looked between the two of them making sure that the hostilities had faded for the time being before speaking again "Shalltear what did you come here for?"

Shalltear nodded in acknowledgement to her master's question before speaking "I am going to be off for my mission with Sebas soon and I simply wanted to give a proper goodbye and at the same time since I am probably going to be away for some time I couldn't resist looking upon your form one last time."

Cain gave Shalltear a soft smile causing the two women in the room to blush as he replied "Thank you for your complement Shalltear and I wish you luck on your mission." Shalltear bowed and thanked Cain for his grace and left.

Later that day in E-Rantel

Cain threw open the doors of the hotel/bar that was to be his temporary home while he was here and entered looking at everyone from behind his closed helmet, his armor set was made to imitate the armor worn by a character from an old anime called Fate night stay with the character in question being Berserker/black knight swords included and it was a relatively low leveled set seating at a solid 40.

The people in the room stared at him as he moved to the desk of the hotel at which point many of the patrons noticed his companion a young girl probably just entering her teens behind him.

She was a pretty little thing delicate face soft and silky looking hair, skin smooth and pale as if the sun and dirt refused to touch it she smiled happily at her partner's back as she followed him and many people in the bar felt their hearts flutter with desire be it to protect the girl or corrupt her in the case of the more seedy individuals.

However the smart people within the crowd looked for the tags of the duo and where not surprised to find the two new faces were copper plates.

However that didn't stop the slightly oppressive aura the armored man gave off even as he stopped at the bar and waited for the bar man to get to him.

The girl stopped behind him and playfully shifted from one foot to the other as the seconds passed until finally the bar keep moved to help them "Two rooms then, its five bronze pieces a night each and meals…"

Cain spoke cutting the man off "We only need one room and we don't need any food." Cain saw the man's face begin to tighten up before it bloomed into a scowl as the bar keep finally saw his plate.

"This place will be a bit too expensive for some copper plates." said the bar keep his scowl still in place.

"Unfortunately they make you start at copper when your first register." replied Cain nonchalantly the bar keep bared his teeth in a deep scowl and slammed his fist down on the bar.

"Now its seven copper pieces up front smart ass!" shouted the bar keep but Cain just nodded and placed seven copper coins down on the bar.

"That isn't a problem for us." stated Cain ignoring the man's angry tone and after a second the man gave an annoyed huff seemingly giving up on getting a rise out of Cain and pointed with a thumb at the stairs that led up stairs to the room.

"Your rooms in the back." said the bar keep as his face settled in a small frown before he picked up a glass and began to clean it.

Cain gave a small nod and turned to the stairs began walking but paused a few steps in as a rather filthy scarfed man placed his foot into the walk way.

Cain almost felt his eye twitch in annoyance and after a moment he settled on pushing forwards passively kicking the foot out of his way and as he expected the man shouted and stood.

"Hey watch yourself you stupid giant how can I work with a busted foot, huh?!" asked the man before his eyes turned to Cain's companion and leered as he spoke again "Maybe if you let us play with your pet for the night I might forgive you."

Cain took a deep breath through his nose as he felt anger wash over him "Hahaha your funny…" it took the man a moment process what was said and when he attempted reply Cain's hand shot out piercing through the man's scarf before wrapping around his neck.

Cain then lifted the offender into the air by his neck as he kicked and tried to shout but Cain spoke overpowering what little noise he was making "But you can't be funny when you can't breathe can you, now be gone filth." as he finished talking Cain tossed the man behind him sending him into a table at the other end of the room crushing everything on it including a blue vial.

Cain turned to look at the men who sat with the offender "Are either of you going to cause us anymore problems?" asked Cain coolly while the two men he spoke to rapidly shook their heads negatively and looked down while apologizing for their friends actions.

It was then that a scream pierced the air causing everyone's heads to whip to the source and the source was quickly approaching in the form of a well-tanned red head and she stopped in between Rubedo and Cain before speaking.

"You just broke my healing potion I had to scrap and grind for that…how do you plan on repaying me?!" the girls angry question threw Cain off his mental track he had already had a small intimidation speech forming in his head since that man stuck his foot out.

But now this girl popped up and completely derailed that and his brain was having problems figuring out where to go now…however Cain realized that he need to make a move quick because his companion was smiling in a way that suggested death for the girl just in front of her.

Cain could almost feel a cold sweat form on his face as he took in Rubedo's sickly sweet smile so he spoke "I-its ok I will reimburse you."

As Cain finished talking his reached into a one of the two pockets on his belt and pulled out a single red healing potion which Cain promptly handed to the girl before turning and walking to the stairs at which point Rubedo put away her sickly sweet smile and followed leaving behind a very confused crowd.

Once the two were alone in their room Cain took off his helmet exposing his transformed face to the somewhat musky and moldy smelling air.

His features were mostly the same minus his eyes and hair which had become a deep blue and a light grey respectively but other than that his original form and his current disguise were basically the same.

However as Cain observed the room a female voice called from beside the door "Is it really ok for you to stay here Lord Cain?" which prompted Cain to turn to Rubedo.

"Don't call me Cain while we are here or in the company of humans instead I want you to call me Able and yes it is this lodging might be below our usual standards…" Cain took a moment to look at the straw mattresses and frowned before he continued "Way below but we are just beginner adventures and this is all we can afford without drawing suspicion…also I can't call you by name either so while we are adventuring I shall call you Ruby."

In response Rubedo blushed and smiled widely to herself as she spoke more to herself than anyone "Ahh Lord Cain gave me a pet name, I am already pulling ahead dear sister." as she spoke Rubedo's disguise melted away leaving the shorty Cain remembered now squirming in delight.

Cain felt his eye twitch he had already talked to her about what to call him…Cain allowed himself a moment to remember why he had brought her along in the first place.

He had selected her as his travel companion to test her, first was her combat ability she was one of Nazarick's aces and if she couldn't preform as she used to it greatly damage their flexibility and the amount of 'flex' they could use when under attack, and second was to see if his little rewrite had affected her as much as it had affected Albedo and based on her current state he would be will to bet that it had.

Cain released a sigh before purposely clearing his throat snapping Rubedo out of her murmurings at which point she straightened up immediately and Cain spoke "Ruby I already told you how to address me."

Rubedo blush darkened a tad and she nodded before speaking "Of course Lord Able."

Cain was tempted to face palm but resisted the urge and spoke again "Don't call me lord while we are near humans it is too formal and we might get called out." Rubedo lost her smile but her blush deepened even further and Cain's spine tingled like he had just stepped on his own grave.

Cain then took a moment to look Rubedo over and realized the he should move on as she was panting slightly and her eyes held a similar look to Albedo when he complemented her and she was muttering something about being on a first name bases.

So Cain moved on to a different topic and voiced as much "So Ruby what are your opinions on humans?" at the question Rubedo seemed to reel herself back but she gained a playful look in her eyes.

"I think that they are wonderful creatures!" replied Rubedo with a wide smile causing Cain to smile and release a sigh of relief internally only to freeze up as Rubedo continued "They make such lovely toys especially when they break…I especially enjoyed when that hoard of them invaded I had so many toys!"

Cain felt the words he was about to say get lodged in his throat and so he swallowed them as Rubedo spoke again "Speaking of humans Able what are we going to do about those humans especially that woman from down stair, can I have her?"

Cain's response was immediate "N-No she is currently ahead of us so its best that we wait and when the time comes I will deal with her privately."

Rubedo pouted slightly and looked to the ground before turning back to Cain with adorably playful and child-like eyes "So what do we do now L- Able?"

Cain gave her a small smile and while trying to push the fact that this girl was a little malicious he spoke "For now we eat and then sleep and tomorrow we get to work and get some money." as he finished talking Cain reached into his inventory for the premade food they had brought with them.

Unknown to either of them the woman whom they had discussed previously had made her way to a certain potion shop and in turn Cain had been put under the spot light of a certain herbalist.

The next day

Cain felt a sense of foreboding role over as he stared at the requests on the request board in front of him…he couldn't read a single word on any of the papers pinned up and Demiurge was still working on getting all the written languages he could out of the remaining theocracy members translated for use within the rest of the tomb.

Cain almost groaned wishing that he had asked for immediate updates from Demiurges work before he finally grabbed a piece of paper from the board and walked up the front desk.

As he came to a stop in front of the desk girl he placed the request on the desk and spoke "I would like to take this request."

The receptionist's eyebrows raised in shock as she read the paper and took a glance at his plate before speaking "Sir this mission has a very high level of difficulty."

Cain tilted his head slightly and replied "I know that is why I took it." the receptionist sighed and picked up the paper as she spoke.

"I can't let you take a quest of this level at your current level it's against guild guidelines." as the receptionist finished talking she fixed Cain with a tired look as if she had explained this many, many time before.

Cain frowned under his helmet and replied "I understand that but I am fully capable of completing a mission of this difficulty with little problem." as he finished talking Cain felt the weight of the room increase as the other adventures turned and glared at him.

Cain swallowed silently but focused and activated one of the six skills of the armor **Fear thine enemy** which would cause mild fear to those who were of lower level than the armor itself.

Cain chose this specific skill because he didn't want to have to dig through his skills to find a lower level fear causing skill and as he had learned from the Sunlight scripture members it was rare for even the 'highly trained' military elite to reach a level that that would nullify the armor's effect.

So needless to say everyone in the lobby froze up and they all, minus Rubedo, felt like someone had stepped on their grave and that feeling only increased when Cain spoke "Would you like me to prove my ability?" the casual and almost bored tone he spoke with startled the masses even more.

"S-sir please c-calm down." said the receptionist as she shook behind the desk Cain turned to look at her and canceled the skill immediately.

"Ah…my apologize I didn't mean to frighten you so but I don't take kindly to being treated as a weakling." Cain lightly dipped his head to the receptionist before he turned back to the request board "If we are truly unable to fulfill that request please help me select one that is challenging enough at my rank?"

The receptionist quickly nodded in agreement afraid of rejecting his request before walking around the desk to the request board as Cain followed.

Cain almost sighed when he heard someone sigh dreamily from behind him while correctly guessing that Rubedo was the source.

Eventually the receptionist gave up unable to find a request that she felt wouldn't insult the intimidating customer behind her but luckily for her a small group had cautiously approached Cain lead by Rubedo.

The one dressed as a mage leaned close to Rubedo and whispered to her "Are you really partners with that guy Ruby, he is so scary."

Rubedo smiled at the boy before speaking "Of course Able is a man I would trust with my heart and soul but he gets upset when someone insults him he worked hard to get where he is."

Cain blinked for a moment before speaking "Sorry about my earlier behavior it is as she said I get a bit…defensive also Ruby please be mindful of your phrasing they might get the wrong impression."

The group raised their eyebrows at Cain's apologies and his lecture to Ruby before the blond with a sword spoke "We would like to speak with you about joining us for a job."

Cain tilted his slightly and smiled a little not that anyone could see it before replying "Oh that would be greatly appreciated!"

The swordsman smiled awkwardly but nodded and turned away guiding Cain and Rubedo to a semi private room Cain noticed that the group of young adventures had arranged themselves in a way that allowed them to draw their weapons at any time Cain wasn't quite sure if they did this because of his display earlier or not but either way it was smart on their part.

The swordsman was again he first to speak "I believe introductions are in order, I am Peter Mauk the leader of this merry little group and this is Lukrut Volve our ranger, Dyne Woodwonder our druid, and finally our magic caster and the brains of the operation Ninya and we are the swords of Darkness."

Each member of the group waved or nodded as their name and class was called Ninya however seemed to blush in embarrassment at the group's name and the praise directed at them.

"Guys I thought I told you not to use that embarrassing name!" groaned Ninya as their eyes shifted between Cain, Rubedo and the rest of their party.

Peter smiled playfully replied "What it's a good name and you are our special talent holder!"

Cain hummed slightly earning him the attention other group, he had heard of the talents from the scripture members and they were a tad rare so to run into one so soon was lucky, upon noticing the other group staring at him he spoke "You are a talent holder Ninya?"

Peter's smile widened as he replied as Ninya seemed to embarrassed to speak "Yep Ninya has a talent that makes him a natural magic genius he is able to learn spells twice as fast as the normal person!"

Ninya blushed harder and mumbled "It's not like I am an actual genius I just got lucky that my talent aligned with my profession."

Cain cupped the chin of his helmet and spoke "That is still a very impressive talent to have and even so you must have a strong drive to become an adventure…anyway I believe that it's time for our introduction."

Cain used both hands to remove his helmet and set it on the table before speaking "I am Able and this as you may or may not have heard is Ruby."

The swords of darkness froze as they gazed at Cain he was handsome and despite his grey hair, which didn't seem to be from age, there were no signs that he was much older than them and despite that his eyes seemed wise and calm but held an edge to them even as he smiled at them.

Cain's smile became a bit strained as they continued to stare Cain became a little more uncomfortable when he noticed that Ninya was blushing deeply.

Don't get him wrong it was a tad odd to know that another guy seemingly found him attractive because he was a straight male but at the same time it was nice to know that he was capable of making a face that attracted even other men.

Suddenly Rubedo cleared her throat snapping the other group from their gazes "Are you guys ok you seemed to freeze up for a second?" asked Rubedo innocently.

The swords of darkness gave nods followed by a mumbled mess of replies mostly over Cain's confusing appearance and the wise look in his eyes except for Ninya who remained quiet but kept stealing shy glances at Cain.

Cain nodded in thanks to Rubedo before replacing his helmet and continuing "Anyway I believe you mentioned a job?"

Peter recovered upon Cain's mentioning and he replied "Well Yes although it is less of an official job, we will be swiping through an area and clear out all the monsters in the area and return and with parts collected from the monsters from there we will turn in the parts and receive a reward we can split the money…"

However whatever the man was about to say was cut off by a receptionist who knocked on the door before entering and bowing her head slightly in apology before she spoke "I am sorry to interrupt but you have a personal request Mr. Able."

The swords of darkness froze and stared at Cain's back as he stood and faced the receptionist before he turned back to the swords of darkness and spoke "Would you care to join me…I would like to listen to this request before I consider taking either."

Peter nodded and followed Cain and Ruby as they left seemingly in shock that Cain would still be considering working with them when he had received a personal request.

Once Cain got back the lobby Cain saw a boy who didn't quite fit in he was skinny, next to no muscle, and smelled heavily of herbs to an almost nose destroying degree but the boy smiled when he saw Cain and Rubedo.

"Hello are you Able and Ruby?" asked the boy as his gaze drifted between the two.

Cain nodded and replied "Yes and who are you?" the boy almost seemed to flinch as he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha ha I am Nfirea Bareare I am the one you requested you." said Nfirea his nervousness apparent in his voice as he stared a Cain.

"Hmm I would like to hear your request before I accept as I was already in negotiations with this group here." stated Cain pointing lightly in the direction of the swords of darkness a shocked gasp ran through the room.

It took Nfirea a moment to process what was said but he smiled at Cain's seemingly noble stance on honoring deals or negations at least instead of just dropping the other group for the name request.

"That should be ok…I would like you to guard me as I travel to Carne village to gather herbs." as Nfirea finished talking Cain raised his eyebrows Carne village again maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep a similar face, he was going to have to keep his helmet on the entire time.

But at the same time based on the reactions of the people around him this request job might be worth the stress involved…he could probably invite the other group along learn a few more things about this town as well while he was at it, it might also boost his reputation as well.

"Would it be ok it they came with?" asked Cain as he looked to the swords of darkness and they everyone in the lobby froze up in shock again as Cain spoke again "You don't have to pay more we will split the pay between us."

Nfirea seemed to contemplate it for a moment before he nodded "Yeah it should be ok as long as they agree."

Cain turned to Peter who was staring slack jawed at Cain "Are you sure Able requests by name are rare?" but at Cain's nod Peter smiled gratefully "Then yes we would be happy to join you!"

Cain turned back to Nfirea and spoke "So when would you like to leave?"

Nfirea replied immediately "I would actually like to leave later today."

After everyone confirmed their readiness they were lead to Nfirea's shop where his cart waited.

Cut


	5. Chapter 5

Overlord: Cain of Ainz Ooal Gown

I don't own Overlord

Warning long author's note

A/N: i know that in the beginning that this is basically a copy of the beginning of Overlord and i am planning on the major changes kicking in around the time of the kidnapping...that being said when it comes to his friends and guild mates Cain isn't as free minded as his original counter-part due the fact that being a living being wouldn't allow him to spend nearly as much time pondering on them and his stress levels and emotions aren't constantly repressed, due to his living state and despite having the extra skills/classes of the undead they are something he has to activate and as such he sleeps and become distracted even if temporarily by smaller things cutting into even more of his thinking time, so he is still very much on the lookout for his friends but its heaped under all his other worries at the moment and i know i probable didn't write in any signs of such things if for no other reason than that i forgot to while writing so you have my apologies for that. end of A/N

Cain blinked at the little dingy cart as it rolled along he had been assigned to the right rear guard something he really wouldn't have been opposed to if it wasn't for the horses' dropping, they were seemingly healthy and well fed.

This of course meant that there was an occasional mess that he had to avoid least he get the dung in the ridges of his armored feet and even that wouldn't have bothered him as much as his nose.

His sense of smell was increased beyond human levels and he could smell the dung as if it was directly in front of his face not on the ground as they walked which was why he almost sighed in relief when he heard Nfirea say that they should take a break.

As they pulled over next to a small stream Nfirea unhitched his steads and guided them to the water allowing them to drink at their leisure while all but two of the adventures rested, the remaining two stood as guards.

Cain rested with his back against a large stone Rubedo seemed to take this as a chance to try and hang off him a bit while Lukrut, who seemed to think this was slight display of worry spoke.

"Don't worry Ruby as long as this team has me as its eyes and ears nothing will sneak up on us, aren't I great?" as he finished he turned to look at 'Ruby' who wasn't paying him the slightest of attention making the group laugh as Lukrut's head drooped.

On that note Rubedo was doing a mix of standing and leaning on Cain occasionally muttering sweetly at him while rubbing on his chest much to Cain's embarrassment.

Lukrut recovered and spoke again this time in a semi-serious way "Ah despite the age between you two, Able are you and Ruby lovers?!"

Cain and Ruby responses where instantaneous but were in complete and totally opposite directions "No we are not lovers!" was Cain's response.

Rubedo turned away from Cain with a blush and spoke while clasping her cheeks in her hands "Ahh Able they think us lovers my elder sister would surely be jealous hehe I think we would make for great lovers."

The group laughed at Cain's and Ruby's responses finding the contrasting or almost desperate cry in Cain's case to be funny.

Nfirea despite his honest laugh felt a bit of tightness in his chest Ruby seemed to be his age maybe a tad younger and yet she was pining openly for Able it made him fearful about Enri possibly meeting the man.

Not that Nfirea had any right to feel that way seeing as he hadn't made a move on her yet or at least that's what he told himself to lessen the feeling a bit before he laughed again as Lukrut tried to flirt with Ruby only to be rejected via no acknowledgement again.

After 20 minutes and a bit more banter they were all back on the trail this time Cain and Ruby were in the front while Lukrut took a position in the cart while the remaining members guarded the sides and back end of the cart.

The sun was almost directly overhead when Lukrut called everyone to a stop as he cautiously looked out into the forest to the left of cart and as everyone else turned that way he pulled his bow from around his shoulder and knocking and arrow.

"Get ready we are about to have some company!" said Lukrut and as the blond finished talking a line of goblins emerged from the tree line followed closely by several ogres.

Cain drew his swords and stood while Rubedo put on her own weapons, a set of spiked and clawed gloves which clashed drastically with her appearance as the claws were savage and slightly hooked backwards.

While the spikes her knuckles were jagged truly they were vicious looking weapons and their color brought to mind the flesh of a demonic beast a dark greyish-black with streaks of blood red intermixed and the bladed bits themselves were a deep shiny red.

The swords of darkness shuddered when they looked at the two 'new' adventures in a new light before their focus returned to the approaching threat.

Lukrut made the first move launching an arrow at the goblins only for the green skinned monsters to laugh as the arrow fell painfully short of any of them before they all charged the cart.

The goblins despite being smaller were faster than the ogres and began to pull ahead and while this happened Lukrut began sniping them from the cart.

Cain seemed to pause for a moment before he spoke "Which group should we take?"

Peter also stalled for a moment before he replied without taking his eyes off the approaching swarm of monsters "Take the ones on the right."

Cain nodded and once he felt that the goblins had gotten into a comfortable range he lunged using low level warrior skill **Leaping cleave **a skill that did exactly as it said.

However, the skill could end in two ways depending on the number of opponents or if more than one opponent was targeted.

If there was only one target it would end in downwards chop for a massive amount of damage and a moderate chance of applying a low level bleeding affect to the target or if there are several targets the skill would end with a passing slash, passing by the targets while using the blade to cleave into their sides.

However, even low level spells or skills when used by a high level player were much more powerful than when used by a player who had just learned the skill and as such Cain ended up cleaving the four goblins in half horizontally.

The speed and power behind his strike shocked everyone on the field but that shock was quickly knocked out of them as Cain preformed a basic slash attack ending another two goblins' lives.

Thus the battle started anew Lukrut continued shooting his bow even when a rock struck his arm, Ninya remained in the middle of the group casting spells as needed, Dyne made himself a nuisance for the goblins who got to close to the cart by entangling them and healing his companions as needed with his druid magic, and Peter of course was in the front slashing away with his short sword.

Needless to say to Cain and Rubedo this was more annoying than anything though to Cain at least Rubedo seemed to be having a bit of fun.

She was punching and clawing with just enough power to maul and cripple her opponents before painfully finishing them…it honestly worried Cain a bit he really would need to keep a close eye on her in the future.

Eventually the monsters got that it wasn't a good idea to try attack this group and began to flee and being a bit caught up in the moment Cain leapt towards the fleeing monster's and used another skill **Extended air slash.**

This skill was on the upper end of the low level skills and basically was an expanding distance attack that launched a sharpened blade of air at the targets in a triangular shape extending away from the user but as the distance increases the damage decreases drastically.

Unfortunately for the remaining goblins and ogres they were still well within the attacks range and as such they were all cut by the attack the goblins were in some ways luckier as they were killed instantly either by decapitation or having most of their heads removed.

The ogres however were cut in half anywhere from lower stomach to mid pelvis and as such were filled with pain as they slipped into shock and died.

Cain smiled to himself happy that he had gotten them all he wasn't sure if he would be able to after all it had been years since he had to use such low level abilities and his memory of their ranges and exact effects were a little…fuzzy at best.

However, when he turned around Cain was greeted with shocked stares from the Swords of darkness and Nfirea.

Peter was the first to speak "A-Able what was that attack?!" Cain froze as his mind raced was even that attack too high level?

After a moment Cain spoke doing his best to keep his slight panic from his voice "That was one of my warrior skills extended air slash."

Peter's jaw dropped as his mind raced and questions passed over him such as if it was a purely warrior skill, if he could learn said skill, and if he could learn the skill would he ever be able to use it as impressively as Able had just done?

Cain cringed slightly as everyone continued to stare at him and after a moment Cain spoke again making sure to keep his voice steady as he did so "Should we start collecting our spoils?"

That seemed to shake the group from their frozen stares Peter gave a nervous weak chuckle before he replied "Y-yeah…let get this done real quick then we can get back on the road."

Cain took a moment and watched the swords of darkness move through the corpses cutting off choice pieces from each seemingly based on the species of monster.

Cain hesitated for a moment mentally regretting not having thought to ask about monster drops in this world if there even were any.

Cain looked around him unsure if he should ask his question…spotting Ninya he decided to go for it "Ninya do the monsters happen to carry treasures of some sort, crystals maybe that they drop once they are slain?"

Ninya turned to Cain with a bit of a surprised look but replied somewhat cheerfully "No it would be nice if that were the case though…the most you find on monsters like these are their loin cloths or maybe a semi-decent weapon."

Lukrut called out from a little bit away closer to the cart in case of another attack "The only monsters that might be like that, that I can think of are dragons or some other sort of hoarding monster."

Ninya nodded in agreement before cutting another ear off the body of a downed monster Cain thought for a moment before he spoke up "So are we removing parts of these monsters as proof of a kill?"

Ninya nodded slightly before replying "Yep each monster species has a specific part that we can remove as proof of a kill in the case of goblins and ogres it's one of the ears."

Cain looked at the many bodies around him some of which were missing one of their ears Cain spoke again "Which ear for which monster?"

Ninya stood and turned to him before responding "Left ear for goblins right for ogres why?"

Cain thought for a moment before holding out his hand and speaking again "Do you have another knife, one that I could use?"

The rest of the group looked to him in shock as he said that even Nfirea who was still on the cart looked at Cain in shock.

"Why are you looking at me in that way?" asked Cain in confusion, Rubedo of course spoke up first.

"Able why would you do that you killed most of these things and your full body armor would make it awkward for you to do all that bending over." as Rubedo explained Cain couldn't help but feel his face flush he felt like a child receiving a kind scolding by a mother.

It wasn't helped by the swords of darkness who nodded in agreement with what Rubedo was saying Peter spoke up after a moment "Why don't you stand with the cart."

Cain wanted to argue with the group over this uncalled for job but with the seemingly unanimous agreement Cain walked away to the cart doing his best not to let his shoulders sag.

Nfirea seemed to feel Cain's mood because he remained quite as Cain leaned against cart while occasionally stealing glances at his guard.

After a bit of time they finished up the collection of monster parts and returned to the cart before they returned to their formation and began to travel again.

They traveled a bit more but they decide to come to a stop for the night despite how close they were to the village but traveling in the night even if for just an hour or two was dangerous when so close to the territory of monsters such as the forest of Tob.

Or at least it would be for the common humans of this place but Cain and Rubedo just found it annoying that they had to stop when they were that close.

However seeing as they were the minority and that they were trying to play the part of decent adventures they didn't argue and when the time came they helped set up the defenses.

There was a bit of situation when Cain took off his helmet and Nfirea almost choked on his food but after a few hard smacks to the back Nfirea was fine and they all went back to their meals.

They eventually settled into small talk between each other after a bit of talking about the past and teammates Cain somewhat somberly mentioned his past team and their gradual disappearances until he was the only one to remain.

Cain, who was distracted by his thoughts and the fire, was unaware of the sad looks he was receiving from the rest of the group especially Rubedo who scowled recalling the traitors who turned their backs on Nazarick and more importantly, to her, Cain.

Ninya gave a somewhat sad smile and went to speak before thinking better of it after another glance at Cain's face remembering her own lost precious person.

After another moment of silence Cain stood leaving some what was left of his food in his place and put on his helmet before speaking "I am going to look around the camp."

Rubedo made to stand but as soon as Cain saw her rise he shook his head and held up his hand a clear sign that he wanted to be alone for bit before he walked away.

Dyne was the first to speak "A true shame he seems like a good man…" Dyne took a moment to shake his head "to lose your entire team."

Rubedo scowled darkly for a moment before she fixed her expression but Ninya caught the look and stared at her in confusion.

Rubedo blushed slightly in embarrassment and shame at having been caught Nfirea seemed to think that now was a good time for a change of topic and as such he asked a question.

"Hey Ruby how do you and Able know one another?" the question was innocent enough and again before she could suppress it Rubedo's face twisted into a small frown before she replied.

"I am the daughter of one of his companions the youngest daughter of three at that…" seeing the surprised and curious eyes of everyone around her.

Rubedo smiled internally as a devious game came to mind and then she began speaking again.

"Able is a good man and an amazing father he has helped all his companion's children even those that betrayed him." Lukrut sputtered slightly at that.

However before he could speak up Dyne spoke as his eyes looked over to the direction Cain had walked to "H-how could…how many children are there?" but that wasn't the question he wanted to ask.

Rubedo tilted her head slightly and replied "I don't really know we never bothered counting each other but Able would probably know but there are a lot of us…its actually the reason we are out here we are taking missions hoping to help pay for everything we need."

Everyone in the group frowned and went quite that sounded difficult financially and emotionally and it made Able seem even more like a perfect person in their eyes.

A true hero strong, handsome, and he had a good heart looking after the children of his old comrade's even the ones who's parents apparently betrayed him.

Nfirea's shoulders slumped slightly he had intended to lighten the atmosphere and instead he made it worse and now his conscious was nibbling at him…he did after all invite these two adventures specifically so that he could steal from them.

Unknown to the rest of the present group Rubedo was basking in the feelings of her depressed companions and she decided that just a bit more would top it off for the night.

"I think despite everything he has been through…I think he still misses them even the ones who left without a word." as she finished talking Rubedo paused and gave a sad look to the fire before she got up and walked away towards Cain leaving her food behind while occasionally taking swipes at her eyes wiping away tears that weren't there as she smiled.

Everyone eventually settled in after finishing up or storing the rest of their food then they decided on a rotation for sleeping and guard duty Cain and Rubedo ended up requesting the first shift.

Next day

Once everyone was up and ready they ate and put up their tents and began walking again but unlike before there was a somewhat awkward silence the swords of darkness and Nfirea remained unsure of what to say after last night's revelations.

Cain who was not aware of Rubedo's tinkering remained quite because he was lost in his thoughts and didn't care to start a conversation while and the silence remained.

If Cain had not caught and imprisoned the knight that had attacked Carne village he probably would have had a few questions about the magic of the new world but alas he had put Neuronist's skills to work on the men with such questions in mind.

Thus they traveled in relative silence occasionally they would pause to shift positions but seeing as they were a only two hours out it seemed relatively short compared to yesterday's walk when something odd happened.

Nfirea was the one to notice that even though they could somewhat see the village there was wheat…just wheat stretching all the way from the village to them it was too much far too much for them to harvest by themselves.

Nfirea confused staring drew Lukrut's attention and he chose to comment "Man this is super wasteful there is no wa…" as Lukrut trailed off his eyes narrowed as he focused on the stocks of wheat but after a moment he shook his head and a light scowl touched his face.

Noticing Lukrut's unease Peter spoke up as he slightly turned to the party's ranger "What is it Lukrut?"

Lukrut's frown dipped a little deeper before he replied "I thought I saw something in the wheat but I think I was jumping at shadows."

The swords of darkness tensed up as was proper for adventures after all shadows are hardly just shadows in their line of work especially outside of a village or city.

However, it seemed unneeded as their travels remained unimpeded as they got closer and closer to the village Nfirea noticed something else new about the village a wall had been erected.

It was made of wood and nails and ropes mostly a basic, very basic even, wall but it was well constructed all the same it would do its job well against the average creatures of this world.

Or at least that is what Cain thought as he looked at the wall Nfirea however seemed more confused and worried as he looked at it.

"When did this get here?!" Nfirea yelled as he swiveled his head to try and see the far sides of the wall but all conversation was cut short as a voice range out causing everyone to draw their weapons.

"Drop your weapons now!" as Cain turned and looked at the source and saw…a goblin or rather goblins all of which were dressed up with proper armor and weapons they seemed more intelligent as well.

The goblins had surrounded them in a circular way and had covered themselves in wheat as camo and hadn't gotten close to the group of humans.

Nfirea spoke first "How, why are you here have you taken over this village?!" The goblin frowned and shook his head gently.

"No we have not taken over this village we serve the Goblin General Enri." replied the Goblin before his eyes narrowed "Now lower your weapons to the ground."

Nfirea's eyebrows rose in shock and confusion before he spoke "Enri you work for Enri?"

Peter spoke cutting off any more conversation between Nfirea and the Goblin "If we lower our weapons will you do the same?"

The Goblin now facing Peter seemed to grumble and argue with himself for a moment as his eyes flickered to Cain and Rubedo before he nodded slightly.

After a few hesitant moments Peter nodded to his group and gave a somewhat questioning nod to Cain who lowered his blades before looking to Rubedo making sure that she is doing the same.

Rubedo, who was inwardly seething at the gull of the goblin(s) who obviously sensed just out classed they were dared to aim their pathetic weapons at them and make demands but as she caught Cain's gaze she stopped her hands as they had begun to move towards her claws which were kept in a bag attached to her belt.

After seeing this Cain returned his gaze to the goblin who released a breath before he turned to the goblin to his side and told him to get the General.

Said goblin took off for the wall while everyone else remained in place in a somewhat awkward silence which lasted for a few minutes until the goblin returned and with him came a girl that Cain recognized.

Nfirea however was the first to speak and break the silence "Enri!" it was a shout of shock more than anything else.

"Eh Nfirea what are you doing here?" asked Enri slightly shaken at the sudden shout before her eyes looked at the cart and everyone else and her brain clicked the pieces together.

"Ah are you here to gather herbs again?" asked Enri smiling slightly at her childhood friend.

Nfirea nodded "Y-yeah I am here to gather some h-herbs…" the slight stutters were immediately overlooked by everyone dismissing it as the timid boy being timid.

After a bit more back and forth Enri finally led the group into the village while the goblins circled them seemingly on the lookout for any sort of attack.

But almost as soon as they were inside the village Nfirea, after telling them that they could move as they pleased for a bit, was dragged away by Enri leaving the adventures to themselves.

Everyone became aware of the fact that they were…not liked by the general populous the people of the village didn't do anything overly rude or hostile simply avoiding the group altogether and giving somewhat fearful glances.

Cain felt that it was natural given the villages circumstances but it also made for a unsettling or rather uncomfortable feeling creep through Cain and Rubedo wasn't taking too kindly to the stares either so Cain and Rubedo split from the swords of darkness and instead moved to a seemingly empty hill.

With Nfirea and Enri

Nfirea frowned to himself as Enri cried beside him…she had lost most of her family and friends and almost her own life as well as her sister's in a savage attack it all burned him up inside.

But he couldn't help but temper his anger he didn't deserve to be that mad he wasn't the one to lose anything unlike Enri who had almost lost it all.

That being said Nfirea had a thought he could help her if he could convince her and her sister to move to the city with him he could help support her with his wage.

With that in mind Nfirea began to reach for her shoulder both to comfort his childhood crush and to hopefully restart the conversation.

However, before he could even get half to her Enri wiped at her eyes and spoke "But my sister and I were saved by my village's savior, Lord Cain."

Nfirea quickly withdrew his hand and thought his mind racing who was Cain?

"Do you know who Cain is Enri?" asked Nfirea as he frowned and scrapped his mind for the name and more importantly anything notable about it.

Enri however gave a curious frown as she replied "I thought you would know of him Nfirea he was an incredible magic caster!"

Nfirea's eyebrows rose if a single unknown magic caster had almost passively cleared out the village of attackers that was startling after a moment he asked a question.

"Enri could you describe him or maybe his abilities to me?" however after saying that Nfirea felt his heart lurch with fear as Enri blushed deeply.

"Ah Lord Cain is a very handsome man…he has deep red eyes and his features are sharp and his hair is a solid black and he is very tall with a broad chest and his magic…he threw lightning from his hands." as Enri spoke she blushed deeper before straightening up slightly and talking about the magic she saw him use.

Nfirea's eyes lit up slightly as he shoved his fear away before he spoke his thoughts a somewhat awed tone lingering as he talked "That is probably third tier magic."

Enri tilted her head curiously as her blush lessened slightly as she replied "Is that a bad thing?"

Nfirea shook his head as he respond "No its actually really impressive it puts Cain at a really high level he could potentially be able to cast fifth tier magic if he was casting a third tier that easily which would put him into a heroic category."

Enri smiled widely and clapped lightly "Ah I knew Lord Cain was special there was no way a person as kind and strong as him is common!"

Nfirea felt himself flinch as her words hit him but again he pushed the feeling away to focus on possibly identifying the mysterious magician "Was there anything else noticeable that he did aside from his magic?"

Enri smiled softly as she replied "Yes Lord Cain gave me three magic items two horns that summons the goblins that you saw, I already used one, and a single blood red potion that healed the cut on my back instantly without leaving a scar!"

In that moment Nfirea froze…a blood red potion one of such a high quality that it healed a fatal wound with ease Nfirea's mind immediately thought of Able and the red potion that he had given to Brita.

They obviously weren't the same person give that one was a magic caster and the other a warrior and their eyes and hair color were different but the idea that two powerful people like them showed up at almost the same time worried him greatly.

He felt a bit of fear swell in his chest again as his mind made connection both men had the same potion ergo they likely have some sort of connection possible partners or maybe they came from the same land or maybe…they were enemies?

Nfirea's fear doubled and he felt his blood drain from his face as he thought of just what he had been intending to do on this trip…to steal knowledge from one as strong as Able and potentially enrage him and another powerful man.

Enri suddenly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before speaking "Nfirea are you ok you suddenly went pale?"

Nfirea shook his head and swallowed roughly before he shakily smiled and spoke "Y-yeah I am ok I just had a scary thought."

Enri frowned and placed the back of her hand against Nfirea's forehead before she sighed and replied "Well I suppose I will believe you for now…but those bad thoughts better not have been about Lord Cain." finished Enri with a bit of scolding in her tone.

Nfirea forced a stronger smile and nodded slightly before he stood and spoke "I should go get ready to pick the herbs I came here for."

Enri eyes widened in shock at the sudden change but gave a kind smile before speaking "Yes I suppose if you don't plan on spending the night on the road or here that might be a good idea."

Back with Cain and Rubedo

Cain stared over a small grove of trees from the hill at a group of humans being taught archery by a few goblins after a moment of watching Cain hummed lightly somewhat pleased with them.

Rubedo however saw fit speak up "What have they done to warrant your attention Lord Cain?"

Cain raised an eyebrow and replied "They are training, they suffered a tragedy very recently and instead of falling into despair they are seeking to prevent such a thing from happening again."

Rubedo placed a hand to her chin and hummed cutely before speaking "I suppose that I can see the humor in such weak beings pointlessly seeking strength like this it does after all make them fight more before they break hehe."

At Rubedo's girlish giggle Cain lowered his helmeted head slightly and released a small sigh that wasn't what he was trying to say.

However, before Cain could attempt to correct her Lukrut jogged over coming to a stop in front of the two "Hey Nfirea has decided to start looking for the herbs he sent me to get you guys."

Cain almost groaned his temporary companion's timing was bad…well he could always correct her later so with a nod of understanding Cain began to move back to the cart.

Rubedo smiled sweetly as she followed behind Cain and Lukrut…Lukrut tried to flirt with Rubedo who simple ignored him focusing entirely on Cain as they all moved to the cart.

After converging at the cart Nfirea did a small head count just to confirm that everyone was indeed there Nfirea started the trip to the forest edge.

However, Cain noticed something Nfirea was afraid and seemingly not of the forest or the creatures in it but of Cain and Rubedo as the boy had on their very short trip, barely 15 minutes, glanced back at them 10 times and each time he thought Cain or Rubedo noticed his face would drain of color and he would whip his head around.

It was so apparent that the swords of darkness became aware of it almost immediately but chose not to say anything for the moment and ask both groups later as to what happened to cause this reaction it made it incredibly difficult to talk as the group moved into the edges of the forest.

Thus when the time came to stop everyone one of the adventures flinched as Nfirea spoke his voice crack slightly "**AL-**all right this seems like a good spot!"

After a moment the group unloaded the baskets that they would be using and a couple of extremely long and thick ropes which confused Cain and Rubedo.

Ninya upon seeing there confused looks smiled slightly and explained "The rope is for security we tie one end to a tree and the other to one of us and then we scout the surrounding area just to make sure that it is safe before and while we are foraging its really useful in places like these forests where it's easy to get turned around."

Cain nodded slightly and hummed in appreciation for the simple and effective method of returning to the edges of the forest.

Rubedo smiled spoke "If someone is to do that I think Able and I should he is skilled and armored enough to attack and defend himself and his armor would make gathering difficult and you should never go anywhere alone right Able?"

The swords of darkness as a whole seemed to agree with that line of thought and Cain could somewhat agree but at the same time this was his first time doing a real life quest he really wanted to do some picking if for no other reason than to complete his quest and maybe grab a few samples for Nazarick.

However, Cain was out voted even Nfirea agreed if for no other reason than to put some distance between Cain and Rubedo and himself but before they actually put on the ropes Nfirea spoke up.

"If you run into the great king of the forest please don't kill it." Cain raised an eyebrow under his helmet and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"The Wise King of the forest, what is that?" asked Cain much to the shock of the Nfirea and the swords of darkness.

"The Wise King of the forest is a magical beast and the master of this forest it is said to have a coat of silver and a snake for a tail." stated Dyne before taking a deep breath to steady himself "It is said that it is the reason that this side of the forest has so few monster attacks."

Cain hummed to himself and closed his eyes in thought Aura was probably still in the forest looking for signs of his friends she probably would have come across this creature at some point…he wanted to fight it.

Thus Cain and Rubedo began their trek into the woods and Cain did so with a bit of an excited spring in his step and once he did his sweep of the forefront closest to where the others were and gave the ok sign he and Rubedo went deeper in.

Once he was sure that he wasn't visible to the humans of his group he untied the rope at his waist and as Rubedo did the same Cain sent a Message to Aura.

It only took a moment for the small dark elf to answer "Lord Cain?"

"Yes Aura it's me I have a question for you, are you still in the forest of Tob…the forest close to Nazarick?" asked Cain letting a bit of hopefulness slip into his tone.

Aura response was immediate "Ah yes Lord Cain I am still within the forest why?" Cain smiled underneath his helmet.

"Have you seen a beast with silver fur and a snake like tail?" Asked Cain again hope audible in his words.

Aura immediately made a sound of recognition before she spoke "Ah that one yes I know of that one I am currently in its territory why?"

Cain was about to speak but paused and thought for a moment before speaking again "We are a on the edge of the forest 15 minutes' walk from the closest village find us and I will tell you of my request."

Aura giggled slightly "Got it see you in a bit Lord Cain." After she finished talking Cain ended the Message and turned to Rubedo who was staring somewhat curiously at him.

"What is it Rubedo?" asked Cain as he removed his helmet and placed it under his arm revealing the smiling face of his Able persona.

Rubedo smiled a little slyly as she spoke "Are you going to torment that creature…that wise king?" Cain felt his smile lessen slightly before he replied.

"No I have no intention of tormenting the beast but I do intend on fighting it and possibly taming it for Nazarick." said Cain adding a bit to his reasons making seem as though he had intended to capture it from the beginning however this caused Rubedo pouted a little.

"If you are going to give such bad news you should do it in your true form it makes the news easier to take." said Rubedo as a playful and slightly sly smile broke across her face.

Cain thought over it for a moment before he nodded slightly "I may as well let the transformation go for a bit and it will probably be best to greet Aura with a familiar face." Cain paused momentarily as his features returned to their original state.

Cain smiled gently at Rubedo as the change finished causing her playful smile to break into a star struck look and as she began to blush Cain continued "Is that better?...Rubedo are you ok." as he finished talking Cain leaned down to look at the seemingly frozen Rubedo.

The now flustered Rubedo gave a twisted smile that Cain almost flinched at as a sweet scent akin to Albedo's reach his nose however before anymore could be done Aura dropped from the tree tops directly in front of them.

"Hiya Lord Cain, Rubedo what can I do for you?" asked Aura joyously smiling widely at the two before her.

Cain turned to Aura with the same gentle smile and spoke "Ah Aura you are quick I figured it would take a bit longer for you to find us…as for what I want I would like you to drive that beast I talked about earlier here I wish to fight it."

Aura seemed stunned momentarily at her Lord's appearance his kind almost loving smile making her heart skip a beat in joy before what he said registered in her mind.

"AH Lord Cain do you intend to kill the beast?" asked Aura lightly hoping to not offend her Lord with her question.

Cain's smile simple widened but the gentleness was gone and in its place was desire, the desire to have something one has deemed rare or unique Aura recognized the look quite well as she gained a similar look when she saw a rare beast she wished to tame she almost didn't have to hear his answer to understand his request.

"No Aura I simple wish to test it before I take it for myself." stated Cain his greedy and wanting smile still in place.

Cut


End file.
